


Just Google It

by helgatrush



Category: Original Work
Genre: Google - Freeform, Internet, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Сколько запросов делается ежедневно в поисковую систему Google? Сколько человек работают, чтобы поиск был удобнее и помогал вам жить?Перед вами - Джонатан Ливингстон. Его родители - хиппи, которые обозвали сына в честь чайки и благополучно умерли в порыве любви к смешиванию героина с мартини. Джонатан типичный гик, который ненавидит своё имя, свою жизнь и себя заодно. Когда ему исполняется тридцать, он отдаётся на волю случайных запросов гугла. Каждое утро он просыпается и нажимает на кнопку "Мне повезёт?" в поисковике, выполняя за день то, что выпадает на странице. Его жизнь изменяется тоже по воле случая, когда поисковик предлагает ему "Somebody to Love"."Somebody to love" - это песня, которую коллеги заставили спеть Ричарда Баха в караоке на вечеринке по случаю его повышения. Ричард Бах ненавидит своё имя, свою жизнь и себя заодно, и единственное, что он любит, - это его работа: мониторинг работы поисковых серверов компании Google.Надо ли говорить, что происходит дальше?А зачем? Просто погуглите это.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Just Google It

**Author's Note:**

> У Джонатана лицо Джеймса МакЭвоя, у Ричарда - Майкла Фассбендера.

«Я ненавижу Ричарда Баха. Даже не так; я никогда не искал его имя в Гугле, никогда не читал ни одной его книги, никогда не смотрел ни одной постановки и экранизации. Я даже не знаю, были ли они поставлены или сняты, если честно. У меня нет врагов — кому я вообще сдался? Но Ричард Бах — это тот, кого я с радостью встречу в посмертии и...  
Набью ему морду? Что вы, я не умею. Но вот высказать всё, что накипело за тридцать лет моей жизни и накипит за, надеюсь, ещё парочку, я смогу.  
Я Гуглил ругательства в прошлый вторник специально для этого.  
Всё дело в моём имени: меня зовут Джонатан, Джонатан Ливингстон. И нет, я не чайка, я...»  
Руки замирают над клавиатурой, и Джонатан медленно сгибает пальцы, не решаясь коснуться клавиш со стёртыми уже буквами. Курсор мигает с частотой 1,25 секунд (или 530CBR, как с готовностью подсказывает Гугл), приглашая продолжить начатое предложение, но Джонатан только хмыкает и, глотнув кофе из стоящей тут же, рядом с клавиатурой, кружки, привычно нажимает «выделить всё» и «удалить».  
Ещё одна неудачная запись в так и не начатый блог отправляется в корзину, к сотне других: про детство, ещё до смерти родителей, и фенечки по локоть; про похороны, на которых много пели, передавая гитару по кругу, и почти никто не плакал; про подколы в колледже и на каждой новой работе и шуточки вроде «Ну а Джонатан будет рыбу, причём сырую»; про сумасшедшую подружку, которая обожала книги Ричарда Баха и стала встречаться с Джо только из-за его имени. Про то, как полгода назад, в день своего тридцатилетия, он бросил работу и впервые нажал на кнопку «Мне повезёт?» в Гугле и укатил в Индию на неделю, потому что ему выпала целая галерея фотографий храмов.  
Джонатан улыбается монитору, с которого на него смотрят стилизованные под глаза буквы О в логотипе поисковой системы и разминает пальцы. Суставы чуть похрустывают, но вместо того, чтобы ввести в поисковик «мази для суставов», Джонатан жмёт на «Мне повезёт?» и тут же сворачивает все окна.  
Он любит этот момент предвкушения нового задания, момент, пока Гугл выискивает на своих серверах подходящий ответ на его вопрос. Иногда, когда он не высыпается или отходит от посоветованного прошлым утром абсента, ему кажется, что где-то в офисе компании Гугл сидит какой-нибудь всезнающий человек, который как раз и отвечает на все эти запросы «Мне повезёт?», точно угадывая, нажал её ищущий случайно, от скуки, или вот так, как сам Джонатан.  
Он усмехается, ерошит вздыбленную, примятую ото сна чёлку, чешет ладонь об отросшую щетину и даже думает о том, чтобы всё-таки надеть джинсы, оставленные у кровати, но вместо этого делает ещё один глоток остывающего кофе и открывает окно.  
— Равносторонний треугольник, — читает он и хмурится. — Что ты хотел этим сказать?  
Компьютер, разумеется, не отвечает, и Джо, вздохнув, оглядывается на фотоаппарат.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, сегодня день пополнения коллекции фотографий, — соглашается он, поднимая руки. У него с Гуглом давняя договорённость: когда Гугл думает, что в этот день можно и отдохнуть, он подсовывает Джонатану какие-то абстракции, и Джонатан, засунув в сумку фотоаппарат, выходит из дома часа на три, чтобы найти с десяток символов указанной абстракции, а потом распечатывает получившиеся фотографии и цепляет их на стену напротив кровати. Джонатан не любит такие дни, но Гугл прав: отдыхать тоже полезно.  
— А куда мы пойдём? — спрашивает он, открывая карты, и, закрыв глаза, щёлкает мышью по левой части экрана, выбирая место для сегодняшней прогулки. — Девятая Авеню? Ты приглашаешь меня в гости?  
Гугл не отвечает на этот вопрос, хотя бы потому что Джонатан отключил голосовой поиск, и только подсказывает, что днём будет дождь и неплохо было бы захватить зонт.  
— Да, мамочка, — тихо говорит Джо, вставая со стула, и касается пальцами кнопки монитора.

— Меня зовут Ричард Бах, — говорит он зеркалу. — И нет, я не люблю чаек, мессий и справочники.  
Пятиминутка на выдох в белом, как медкабинет, туалете офиса: плеснуть в лицо холодной водой, осторожно, чтобы не забрызгать манжеты рубашки с запонками в форме Энтерпрайза, потом промокнуть виски хрустким бумажным полотенцем и, улыбнувшись зеркалу, повторить заготовленную заранее речь:  
— И да, я ваш новый руководитель.  
Ричард качает головой и едва удерживается от того, чтобы прижаться к холодному стеклу лбом. Во-первых, это будет проявлением слабости, а во-вторых, на зеркале останется отпечаток его кожи, который стереть сможет только уборщик со специальными средствами очистки и силиконовой щёточкой для стекла.  
Дверь открывается неслышно, и в уборную просовывается голова Робби, его будущего подчинённого. По крайней мере, Ричард уверен, что это именно Робби, он изучал все файлы.  
— Тебя уже все ждут, — сообщает тот, улыбаясь, и Ричард кивает; для Робби это сигнал того, что он готов, для него самого — подтверждение того, что он не ошибся с именем. Робби был единственным из его будущих подчинённых, кто носил скобки.  
Ричард бросает последний взгляд в зеркало, надеясь увидеть на своём лице уверенность, как у Капитана Пикара, пополам с невозмутимостью командора Спока, но видит только то, что побрился утром не слишком тщательно, оставив рыжеватую щетину в ямочке на подбородке.  
— Идём, Робби, — говорит он, вздохнув, и перешагивает порог туалета.

«Ричард Бах — воплощение американской мечты, он — ещё один шаг к образу гуглера будущего».  
Какой дебил повесил эту табличку над его столом, Ричард не знает, но это будет легко вычислить, тем более что под этим, напечатанным гельветикой, лэйблом — кривая надпись от руки: «Так и запиши в карманном справочнике мессии». В конце концов, он может легко отследить, кто скачивал эту книгу Баха в последнее время или искал в Гугле цитаты из неё.  
Табличку он, впрочем, не снимает.  
По мнению Ричарда, американская мечта должна выглядеть как-то по-другому. Может быть, как невысокий, кудрявый и небритый гик в старой потёртой футболке с изображением супермена, который не может и шагу ступить без подсказки Гугла и скачивает порно и комиксы гигабайтами? Ричард скептически относится к американцам после того, как переехал в Нью-Йорк из Килларни, вытравил ирландскую рыжесть перекисью и начал носить костюмы-тройки.  
Он пялится на эту табличку весь рабочий день, игнорируя смешки из-за соседних столов, и старается сидеть так, чтобы буквы «О» в слове «гуглер» приходились на отражение его глаз в стеклянной стене кабинета, к тому же из-за таблички легче наблюдать за коллегами, потому что на презентации у Ричарда сосредоточиться так и не получается.  
Он даже не обращает внимания на то, что оба монитора — и тот, в котором открыт десяток полуготовых слайдов, и тот, в котором на расслабляюще зелёном фоне брошен недописанный скрипт, и надо бы отдать его на доработку тому же Робби, — гаснут, переходя в спящий режим. Ричард смотрит не на цифры, а на людей.  
Робби сидит прямо на столе и, болтая ногой в пестрой тапочке, выстукивает что-то на клавиатуре своего ноутбука. В другой компании его давно бы обрядили в костюм, набросили на шею петлю галстука и посадили бы за стол, следя, чтобы спина была чётко перпендикулярна коленям. Здесь он мог сидеть хоть на потолке, если найдёт способ это делать, лишь бы работал и приносил пользу. Ричард чуть опускает ресницы, вспоминая личное дело Роберта Мёрфи. Мальчику самому не очень повезло с фамилией, судя по тому, что написанные им правила группировки поисковых запросов за глаза назывались «Законами Мёрфи». Робби уходит с работы раньше всех: его ждёт дома мама, зовущийся на прогулку лабрадор по кличке Логан и парочка новых выпусков «Супермена».  
«Классные запанки, Ричард», — наскоро пишет Робби на экране своего планшета и показывает Ричарду через стекло.  
«Запонки», — выводит Ричард на бумаге, но потом останавливается, переворачивает лист буквами вниз и просто машет мальчику рукой. В конце концов, главное, чтобы Робби не ошибался в коде, а правильное написание слов всегда можно погуглить.  
Второй сбегает Эмили Уайт, которая, кажется, как раз и прилепила табличку на стол Ричарда. Слишком уж иронично она поглядывает из-под чёлки, шнуруя роликовые коньки у выхода из отдела, и Ричард думает, что надо будет как-нибудь пригласить её выпить кофе в Старбаксе через дорогу. Конечно, он так и не решится это сделать.  
Ближе к восьми уходят братья с непроизносимой польской фамилией, которых все просто называют по именам. За день Ричард успел запомнить только то, что Пол носит часы на левой руке, а Джордж — на правой. Прощаются они одинаково: чуть приподнимают руки так, что охваченные тугими ремешками часов запястья высовываются из рукавов одинаковых свитеров, и Ричард тоже отмахивается своими Кассио через стенку и только после того, как за братьями закрывается дверь, снова пялится в монитор.  
— Нет, — говорит Ричард табличке, утверждающей, что он — образец будущего компании, и срывает её со стеклянной стены. Но не выбрасывает, а складывает вчетверо и прячет во внутренний карман пиджака. — Всё херня и мистификация.  
Он выключает монитор, сохранив презентацию на одном из защищенных облачных серверов, безопасностью которых занимался до перевода в этот отдел, и касается кончиками пальцев экрана своего телефона. Кнопка «Поиск Google» на корпусе телефона потёрта гораздо сильнее, чем остальные, и значок лупы уже почти не видно, но пальцы сами помнят, где она находится, и Ричард, не глядя, набирает на развернувшейся клавиатуре: «Старбакс 9 авеню + режим работы».

«Старбакс 9 авеню + режим работы», — набирает Джонатан в своем телефоне, и Гугл выводит список всех кафе этого бренда, рассованных по всей Девятой Авеню от Тринадцатой до Шестидесятой улиц, подсовывая к началу списка те, которые ближе к самому Джонатану, сориентировав его расположение по навигатору, и Джо думает, что неплохо было бы сделать флэш со стрелками на разных слоях его гугл-карт. И надписями вроде: «подними глаза, дружок, ты на месте».  
Он поднимает глаза и, походя щёлкнув треугольную букву А в вывеске кофейни, толкает дверь.  
Здесь, у Челси-маркет, слишком много офисов, конторок и магазинчиков, и в кофейне почти так же шумно, как и на улице, только вместо шума автомобилей — гул кофейных мельниц и редкое шипение пара под носиком автомата для латте и капучино. Джонатан даже не поднимает голову от телефона, чтобы посмотреть на меню: гугл заботливо показывает ему список сортов кофе, который здесь готовят, показав комментарии от посетителей.  
— Спасибо, — бормочет Джо себе под нос, прокрутив пару десятков замечаний о том, что фраппе сегодня не удался, зато на пончиках больше посыпки, чем обычно, и врезается в плечо стоящего перед ним в очереди человека. — Извините, — говорит он машинально, а потом присматривается к этому человеку внимательнее.  
Хотя бы потому, что у него в руках такой же телефон, как и у самого Джонатана, и открыта там та же самая страница.  
Джонатану кажется, что пол под ногами подрагивает, а вот звуки, наоборот, сливаются в один ровный гул, в котором он различает голос, говорящий с лёгким ирландским акцентом:  
— Горячий шоколад с мятным сиропом. — Джонатан на всякий случай сверяется со своим телефоном, хотя и так знает, что горячий шоколад сегодня в этом кафе похвалили 36 посетителей, и 23 из них порекомендовали взять к шоколаду маффин. — И маффин, — словно читая мысли Джонатана, говорит этот белобрысый незнакомец в пижонском костюме, — для Ричарда.  
Джонатану неловко повторять этот же заказ вслед за отошедшим к одному из свободных столиков Ричардом, и он едва не называет его имя вместо своего, но быстро исправляется:  
— Для Джо, — и, пока улыбчивая девушка выписывает его имя черным скрипучим маркером на белой стенке стакана, он видит в отражении в витрине, как Ричард садится за самый удобный столик, который Джонатан приметил для себя, и открывает крышку тоненького ноутбука, с экрана которого смотрят такие же глаза Гугла, как и с монитора компьютера самого Джонатана.  
И Джо, наверное, впервые не знает, что именно спросить у Гугла про этого светловолосого улыбчивого пижона со следами мятного горячего шоколада в уголках рта.

Пока в конференц-зале собираются люди, Ричард читает «Чайку по имени Джонатан Ливингстон», устроившись в кресле у входа. Нога на ногу, светлые волосы уложены волосок к волоску, по стрелкам брюк можно чертить, как по линейке, а во внутреннем кармане пиджака, даже сквозь жилет и рубашку, чувствуются помятые уголки сложенного вчетверо листка. Таблички с разными описаниями Ричарда и рекомендацией составлять свой собственный справочник мессии появлялись над столом за прозрачными стенами каждый день, и тот уже даже перестал снимать их, надеясь, что Эмили это просто надоест, но девушка не сдавалась.  
Иногда отрывая взгляд от мобильника, на котором он лениво пролистывает пальцем страницу за страницей, Ричард видит протёртые на коленях джинсы, мятые футболки со следами кофе и кетчупа, разноцветные браслеты, в которые напихано больше техники, чем может поместиться в карманах костюма-тройки самого Ричарда, и чувствует себя здесь инородным телом в своем строгом тёмно-сером, похоронном каком-то, наряде, но продолжает молча листать страницы, пока из двери зала не высовывается растрёпанная голова Робби:  
— Готово, Рик, — говорит тот, и Ричард, вздохнув, встаёт с насиженного места. Перед дверью он на миг останавливается, машинально отмечая закладку в приложении для чтения и так же машинально поправляя галстук на шее.  
«Добрый день, — повторяет он про себя, — меня зовут Ричард Бах, я ненавижу чаек, мессий и справочники, но у меня есть несколько идей о том, как сделать поиск Гугл удобнее для пользователей...»

Солнечный свет падает в комнату отвесно, и жалюзи режут его на узкие полоски. «Похоже на лезвия», — думает Джонатан, проснувшись, но так и не выбравшись из кровати. Он думает о том, как чувствовал бы себя какой-нибудь вампир на его месте, если бы попал под ровную сетку солнечного света.  
Это была очень тяжелая неделя — с того самого момента, когда он встретил в кафе этого злополучного Ричарда.  
Понедельник — прыжок с парашютом, вывих лодыжки при неудачном приземлении и целый вечер перед монитором с ледяным компрессом на вытянутой ноге. Вторник — мастер-класс по макраме и мозоль от нитки на указательном пальце. Зато шнурки на кедах теперь можно завязывать сотней разных способов, и главное — развязать их потом. В среду — коктейли на основе мартини — он, кстати, так и не смог их развязать и уснул прямо в кедах, так что подсунутый в четверг рекламный запрос про прачечные был очень к месту. Пятница и суббота прошли одинаково пусто, зато коллекция фотографий на стене пополнилась снимками людей в красных леггинсах (и некоторые ножки были очень даже!) и расчерченным птичьими стаями небом. В воскресенье Гугл решил разбавить его приключения маленьким подарком, и футболку с принтом «Я ненавижу Ричарда Баха» должны были доставить сегодня.  
И конечно же все эти семь дней были наполнены постоянными запросами о том белобрысом пижоне из Старбакса. За эту неделю Джонатан узнал, что на территории США проживает более четырёхсот тысяч мужчин с таким именем. Он узнал все значения этого имени и уделял им столько внимания, что на его e-mail начал приходить спам, предлагающий помочь с именем новорожденного, а также пригласить на дом обаятельных совершеннолетних мальчиков, которых можно будет называть именно так, если заплатить им пару сотен. Джонатан даже просмотрел их фотографии на всякий случай, но пижона, который знал систему Гугл лучше, чем сам Джонатан, среди них, к сожалению, не оказалось. Зато он узнал, что запрос «люди, такие, как я» ведёт на форумы компьютерных технологий, в закрытые чаты любителей секса с животными, а ещё почему-то на сайт поклонников научной фантастики.  
В кухне включается запрограммированная кофеварка, попискивая и наполняя квартиру ароматным кофейным паром, и Джонатан садится на кровати рывком, хотя тело немного ноет оттого, что он постоянно сидит за компьютером, и Джо обещает себе поискать поблизости тренажёрные залы, чтобы ходить в них, например, по вторникам. Он встаёт с кровати и по пути на кухню трогает компьютерную мышь, заставляя компьютер выйти из спящего режима. Наверное, это романтично — просыпаться вместе с тем, кого любишь больше всего на свете.  
Наливая в кружку кофе, он просматривает в приложении на прихваченном из-под подушки телефоне поступившие на почтовый ящик письма, отметив сразу с десяток как спам, и вздыхает перед первым глотком кофе.  
Ему давно не приходят письма от знакомых. Хотя бы потому, что знакомые забыли о его существовании ещё год назад.  
Он ставит кружку на подоконник и открывает окно в город, глотая пыль, разбавленную выхлопными газами. Присев на подоконник, он отпивает ещё кофе и думает, что в кино в таком кадре обязательно должна присутствовать сигарета в руках героя, а в ситкомах — кот или сумасшедший друг.  
— Заведу кота, — говорит Джонатан, не слыша собственного голоса за шумом с улицы, и, оглядев галерею кружек из-под кофе и заставленный картонными коробками из-под еды с яркими логотипами разных служб доставки стол, добавляет: — Электрического.  
Он возвращается в комнату, привычно проводя кончиками пальцев по глянцевым, шуршащим от его прикосновений фотографиям на стене, перебирая прицепленные к пробковой доске снимки, и садится за стол, отставив в сторону кружку с недопитым кофе. Он открывает свой гугл-хром с дюжиной вкладок поисковика, перелистывает, пробегаясь глазами по ссылкам, а потом закрывает их все одним нажатием клавиши.  
Джонатан пишет в новой вкладке: «Я устал быть...», но слово «один» не дописывает, закрыв и эту её.  
— Школьница, — говорит он себе. — Чёртова стереотипная школьница с порезанными венами и магнумом в сумке с Губкой Бобом.  
Он быстро и, наверное, слишком нервно открывает привычную страницу поисковика, но нажать на кнопку «Мне повезёт?» не успевает: в дверь звонят. Кажется, это из службы доставки привезли его футболку.

— «Мне повезёт?» — спрашивает Ричард, проводя пальцами по экрану своего мобильного, переключая следующий слайд презентации, и смотрит поверх голов слушателей. Его галстук синей змеиной чешуёй свернулся на столе рядом с пультом от кондиционера, а пиджак уже минут пять висит, небрежно переброшенный через спинку стула, и Ричард подумывает о том, чтобы после работы пойти и купить себе эти дурацкие синие джинсы, может быть, даже подрезанные до колен. — Представьте себе человека, у которого нет своей собственной жизни, — Ричард разводит руками, — может быть, ему за тридцать и он не знает, как ему жить теперь, а может, он просто неуверен в себе и каждый день жмет на эту заветную кнопку, пытаясь понять... то есть найти то, что ему действительно будет нужно. То, что он сможет реализовать.  
Следующий слайд показывает статистику запросов, и Ричард даёт комментарии походя, почти не обращая внимания на то, что говорит. В конце концов, за эту неделю он видел эти разноцветные полоски статистики едва ли не чаще, чем собственное отражение в битумном глянце кофе в своей кружке, и теперь сможет расписать эти диаграммы, даже если его разбудить в три часа утра, когда ему будет сниться самый желанный сон в мире — как он, наконец-то, выспался.  
— Мы предлагаем создать группированные метки всем статьям на наших серверах, — говорит Ричард, затаив дыхание. Ему не надо сверяться с результатами поиска, чтобы знать: сейчас все до единого в этом зале вытягивают губы трубочкой и тихонечко присвистывают, прикидывая объём работы, и он повторяет раздельно: — Всем статьям. Параллельно с этим мы планируем поставить на трейсинг самых активных пользователей этой кнопки, фильтруя их обычные запросы, чтобы выставлять частотность и релевантность отображения статей по клику кнопки «Мне повезёт» в соответствии с их интересами.  
Ричард касается пальцем телефона, выводя на экран проектора последний слайд, и только после этого понимает, что всё это время сжимал второй рукой краешек стола так, что на пластиковой столешнице остались следы его пальцев, которые теперь медленно исчезают, испаряются с гладкой, белой, как в клинике, поверхности, пока Ричард спрашивает, глядя сквозь поднятые руки:  
— Вопросы?  
На седьмом вопросе Рик снимает ещё и жилет и поддёргивает рукава рубашки к локтям, чтобы они не мешали ему жестикулировать и рисовать пальцем на экране планшета схемы, выводящиеся прямо на натянутой простыне проектора. На двенадцатом — ему приходит сообщение от Робби:  
«Кажеться, тебя приняли совсем на эту должность, Рик, такчто мы севодня празнуем, да?»  
«Купить джинсы, — думает Ричард, вытирая вспотевшую ладонь о рубашку, прежде чем ответить на рукопожатия слушателей. — Джинсы, футболку и словарь для Робби».

Не то чтобы Джонатан любил ходить по пабам, но этот был посоветован Гуглом сегодня утром, и Джонатан не мог отказать своему любимому поисковику. В описании на картах было написано, что его владелец родом из Ирландии и что он постарался воссоздать дизайн и дух баров своей родины. По крайней мере, эта цитата приходит Джо в голову, когда он, даже при своём невысоком росте, пригнувшись, спускается по каменным ступенькам в зал, где ненавязчиво играет музыка, а за длинной барной стойкой худенькая девушка протирает пузатые бокалы для пива.  
— Виски с колой, — говорит Джонатан, присаживаясь на высокий табурет, и бросает куртку рядом с собой. На улице жарковато, и на белой футболке с надписью «Я ненавижу Ричарда Баха» заметны влажные пятна пота.  
— И со льдом, — заканчивает за Джонатана девушка и улыбается: — А ты его за что не любишь?  
Джонатан сперва не понимает, о чём она, но, когда девушка немного отодвигает в сторону фартук, видит такую же, как на своей футболке, надпись на её груди.  
— Это я вывесила принт на том сайте, где ты, скорее всего, заказывал футболку, — говорит она. — Меня зовут Чианг, и мои родители были психованными фанатами этого урода.  
— Джонатан Ливингстон, — говорит Джо, протягивая руку над стойкой, и девушка усмехается, пожимая его ладонь:  
— Да уж, тебе повезло ещё меньше.  
Чианг нормально воспринимает его заявление о том, что он никогда не читал книги Баха, пожалуй, единственная из всех, кто знал Джонатана по имени. Иногда отвлекаясь на редких посетителей, она пересказывает Джо сюжет, и Джо улыбается всякий раз, когда Чианг называет Баха «этот урод». Чёрт возьми, приятно понимать, что ты не один со своими проблемами. Ставя перед ним третью порцию виски, Чианг осторожно касается его руки своей, холодной от шейкера со льдом.  
— Если уж мы всё ещё ссылаемся на сюжет этого урода, — говорит она, улыбаясь, — то ты сейчас на небесах и я тебе как наставник говорю: чтобы лететь, куда хочешь, нужно, прежде всего, понять, что ты уже прилетел.  
Джонатану кажется, что он выпил слишком много виски, поэтому он просит Чианг записать эту мысль, чтобы потом погуглить её и подумать утром, на трезвую голову.  
Чианг пишет её на салфетке, достав ручку из кармана фартука.  
Придя домой, Джо смотрит на рыхлую бумагу, пропитанную чернилами перьевой ручки, и ему кажется это невероятным. Даже не цитата, а написанные от руки, не напечатанные слова. И маленькую чайку, нарисованную в уголке салфетки.  
— Она могла бы оставить и номер телефона, — бормочет он, цепляя салфетку на пробковую доску между фотографиями, и жалеет, что не сфотографировал Чианг на память. Её, конечно, можно было бы найти на фэйсбуке, но это было бы не так правильно, как если бы она дала ему свой номер сама.  
Он мог бы вернуться в тот паб ещё раз, тем более что Гугл сохраняет историю его перемещений по городу, но вместо этого Джо выключает свет и, шепнув компьютеру: «Спокойной ночи», падает на кровать, которая сейчас почему-то кажется очень широкой для него одного.

Кровать в квартире Ричарда узкая, как койка в корабельной каюте, и он спит в ней, растянувшись во весь рост, чуть ли не вытянув руки по швам. Не то чтобы он привык спать один, но двуспальный диван — это не самый лучший выбор для человека, женатого на своей работе, а с редкими в его жизни девушками можно общаться и на их территории.  
В квартире Ричарда — почти идеальный порядок, нарушаемый только батареей из кружек с засохшей кофейной гущей на дне на широком столе, слева от двух мониторов, и Ричарду даже нравятся эти строгие линии, правильные, как код вывода поисковых запросов Гугл.  
Ричард не включает свет, когда приходит домой: ему хватает голубоватого света экранов, которые он включает дистанционно, ещё из лифта, и после шума и неоновых огней города эта тишина и полумрак заставляют его улыбнуться.  
Мать перестала ему звонить, потому что боялась опять услышать в ответ на вопрос «Где ты?» одну и ту же фразу — работаю. Сестра – после того, как оставила ему своего кота на пару дней командировки, и он совсем забыл о его существовании. Кот, к счастью, выжил. Его отец, видимо, решил, что у него нет сына, когда он уехал из Килларни, продав свою долю в семейном деле сестре и купив на эти деньги билет в один конец до Нью-Йорка и маленькую квартиру на 74 авеню.  
Звонит ему только кофеварка, настроенная напоминать о готовности кофе до того, как тот остынет и превратится в неперевариваемую дрянь, потому что коллеги давно привыкли писать сообщения во все доступные мессенджеры.  
Он садится на стул, кладёт стянутый через голову, скомканный галстук и открывает систему трейсинга, черновик которой Робби скинул ему по почте и которую Ричард дорабатывал, пока стоял в пробке на 62 улице. На втором мониторе тут же отображается статистика наиболее частых обращений к кнопке «Мне повезёт?», которая мерещилась Ричарду уже даже на кофейном автомате на работе.  
Ричард ерошит пальцами волосы, видя в отражении отросшие рыжеватые корни, и трёт кончиком пальца переносицу, разглаживая залегшую между бровей морщинку. Он усмехается, глядя на статистику запросов пользователя с аккаунтом notaseagull@gmail.com, и ему кажется, что его теория, спонтанно выведенная в презентации, может оказаться правдой. Может, действительно, эта Не-Чайка живёт по указке Гугла, забыв о собственной жизни и став отличным стереотипным представителем поколения Гугл. Какая-нибудь потерянная девочка, заканчивающая колледж по специальности изобразительных искусств, заблудившаяся в интернете.  
— Ненавижу чаек, — говорит Ричард монитору и вешает на этого пользователя программу-трейсер, сцепляя её с колоссальным массивом данных на серверах поисковика. По-хорошему, надо бы ей написать, этой Не-Чайке, но Ричард не уверен, что сможет подобрать правильные слова для этого письма. К тому же, если она действительно из поколения Гугл — она поймёт.  
Он уже почти тянется к кнопке поиска, чтобы найти фотографии этой девушки, её аккаунты во всех доступных блогах, но вместо этого нашаривает рядом с клавиатурой пачку сигарет и щёлкает зажигалкой.  
В конце концов, кровать в его квартире всё равно узкая, как койка в корабельной каюте.

«Иногда мне кажется, что я — это не я, а просто сон какой-нибудь школьницы или, что хуже, студентки колледжа изобразительных искусств, которая пишет дневник от лица сурового рыжего мужика, думая, что это круто.  
И, похоже, сейчас у этой школьницы ПМС, или как это там у девочек называется».  
Конечно, эта запись тоже уходит в корзину, а не в блог. Джонатан зарывается руками в отросшую с последнего похода в парикмахерскую шевелюру, и ему хочется кричать. Вот только в его квартире довольно-таки тонкие стены. Забавно, он ни разу не видел никого из своих соседей, хотя живёт здесь уже лет пять и точно знает, что слева от него снимает квартиру какая-то безумная парочка — они постоянно выясняют отношения, а потом трахаются так, что Джонатану приходится засыпать в наушниках, чтобы не слышать их криков.  
Иногда ему хочется, чтобы его соседи тоже выслушивали что-то такое.  
— Твою мать, Джо, твою мёртвую мать, — говорит он своему отражению в мониторе, но причину ругательств не поясняет. По крайней мере, вслух.  
Он врубает музыку, выводя её на колонки, установленные в душе, и только после этого идёт в ванную, прихватив со спинки стула чистую футболку. Ту самую, с надписью. Он может назвать с десяток фильмов, в которых герои красиво страдают в душе, ещё парочку, в которых герои в душе заканчивают жизнь самоубийством. О Хичкоке и заляпанных кровью занавесках он старается не думать, как и о гигабайтах порнофильмов, которые смотрит по четвергам, потому что не планировал оставаться под струями воды слишком долго. Под невыносимо жизнерадостные ирландские песни Джонатан трёт плечи мочалкой так, будто собирается стереть с кожи веснушки вместе с мыльной пеной, и от мерзости и ненависти к себе ему хочется кричать.  
Но он только подпевает Мойе Бреннан, не попадая в ноты.  
Когда Джонатан выключает воду, он думает, что даже может улыбнуться, и выходит из ванной, картинно распахнув дверь. Он может вспомнить сотню фильмов, в которых герои вот так врывались в набитую врагами комнату, чтобы убить их всех и спасти какую-нибудь смазливую героиню, а потом жить с ней долго и счастливо после финального поцелуя и титров. Добравшись до компьютера, он переключает колонки на те, что в комнате, и, стерев ладонью упавшие с мокрых волос на стол капли, открывает поисковик.  
— Ну, что у нас сегодня? — спрашивает он, разминая пальцы. Экран отображает его улыбающееся лицо, и глаза в буквах «О» похожи на разноцветную оправу очков, перечеркивающую синяки под глазами и пару веснушек на переносице, которые Джо карябает согнутым мизинцем, прежде чем нажать «Мне повезёт», и тут же выдыхает: — Какого чёрта?  
Экран перед глазами — девственно бел, если не считать отражения растерянного лица Джо. И даже ошибки, вроде «у Вас упал интернет, мы ничего не можем с этим поделать» или «нет такой страницы, простите», нет. Просто — пусто, и Джонатан не знает, пугаться ему или смеяться.  
— То есть ты перекладываешь на меня право выбора? — спрашивает он, вернувшись на главную страницу поисковика, и глаза Гугла, метнувшись за нервным движением мышки, дёргаются вверх-вниз, будто кивая. — А не охренел ли ты?  
Джо быстро вбивает в поисковик своё имя и ещё пару секунд пялится на послушно выставленные обзоры книги этого урода Ричарда Баха про чайку, но после нажатия на кнопку "Мне повезёт" экран снова пустеет.  
Джонатан медленно закрывает окно браузера и растерянно покачивается на стуле. Он решительно не знает, что сделать, и уже как-то не уверен, что Гугл поможет ему решить эту проблему.

— Рик, у нас проблема, — говорит Робби, просунув свою лохматую голову в кабинет, и Ричард, не поднимая головы, жестом приглашает его зайти.  
— Садись, — говорит он. Звучит это не очень внятно не то потому, что Ричард слишком занят написанием отчёта, не то из-за сигареты, которую он держит в зубах, так и не прикурив, хотя фильтр уже измочален. Вздохнув, Робби забирает у него сигарету и, бросив её в урну, садится прямо на стол, отодвинув стопку бумаги, на которой — бесконечные таблицы статистики для отчёта Ричарда.  
— У нас проблема, — повторяет Робби и закрывает ладонью строчки на листке перед глазами Ричарда. — Та твоя Не-Чайка...  
Это срабатывает — Ричард поднимает голову и откладывает отчёт в сторону. Складывает руки на столе перед собой и, прищурившись, смотрит на Робби.  
— Так, — говорит Ричард, стараясь, чтобы улыбка, которую он пытается из себя выдавить, скрыла панику. — Что случилось?  
Робби теребит край своей футболки с очередным супергероем из комиксов и торопливо произносит:  
— Та программа, в ней баг: во время трейсинга доступ к кнопке закрывается, — он разводит руками, — я это забыл пофиксить, а ты, наверное, не заметил.  
Ричард трёт переносицу, разглаживая морщинки между бровей, и тянется за пачкой сигарет.  
— Прерывать трейсинг нельзя, — замечает он не обращая внимания на то, как Робби морщится от запаха дыма. — Варианты?  
Один плюс: Робби слезает со стола и отходит к открытому окну, чтобы не дышать табаком. Он покачивается с пятки на носок, и полосатый шнурок его кед путается в ворсе ковра.  
— В принципе, всё это продлится не больше недели, — замечает он. — По тому, что мы уже успели обработать, она обращается к нашей волшебной кнопке в первой половине дня, где-то с девяти и до полудня, а потом — только нормальные текстовые запросы...  
— И? — уточняет Ричард, стряхивая пепел в банку из-под энергетика.  
— Можно написать программу, которая будет отслеживать её активность на нашей странице, — Робби говорит медленно, будто сам не уверен в своих словах, — и выдавать ей рандомную статью вручную.  
Ричарду хочется кинуть в него банкой из-под энергетика, но, во-первых, тогда ему некуда будет стряхивать пепел, а во-вторых, он боится промахнуться и вышвырнуть банку в окно. Вместо этого он нарочито спокойно бросает окурок в узкое отверстие банки, слыша, как шипят от соприкосновения с ним остатки энергетика на дне, и зарывается пальцами в отросшие с последнего визита к парикмахеру рыжеватые волосы.  
— Сколько тебе понадобиться времени, чтобы написать этот скрипт? — спрашивает он, и вопрос звучит приглушенно, потому что ладони от лица он так и не убирает, и Робби разводит руками:  
— Минут двадцать.  
— Пришлёшь мне через пятнадцать, — говорит Ричард, вставая со стула и складывая обратно на край стола стопку бумаги, и ему мерещится восторг в голосе Робби, когда тот недоверчиво спрашивает:  
— Ты что, сам будешь выводить ей статьи? Прямо сам?  
— А кто? — уточняет Ричард, присаживаясь на край стола, и снова чувствует себя неловко в отглаженном костюме. — Ты? Или Эмили?  
Лицо Робби расплывается в улыбке, и скобки на его зубах отражают солнечный свет из окна.  
— Эмили — точно нет, она же затроллит девочку до смерти.  
— Вот именно. — Ричард кивает на дверь и постукивает указательным пальцем по циферблату своих часов: — У тебя четырнадцать минут.  
Робби чуть ли не бегом выходит из кабинета, и через стеклянную стену видно, как он плюхается на свой стол и, подтянув к себе ноутбук и надкушенный чизбургер в помятой обёртке, начинает остервенело печатать что-то, а Ричард медленно снимает пиджак и вешает его на спинку стула. Туда же отправляется и галстук, и Ричард, подворачивая рукава рубашки к локтям, опять обещает себе начать ходить на работу в человеческой одежде. Он прикрывает окно, чтобы не дуло в спину, и неторопливо возвращается к компьютеру. В конце концов, у него есть четырнадцать минут, чтобы придумать извиняющееся письмо этой Не-Чайке и отправить его ей.  
— Ну, что, милая, — говорит он, разворачивая блокнот. — Достаточно ли ты умная, чтобы понять, что ты вовсе не чайка, а лабораторная мышь?  
Компьютер, разумеется, не отвечает, и Ричард кладёт руки на клавиатуру, чувствуя себя героем какого-то дамского романа, когда вместо «Привет, милая девочка, которой не повезло в этой жизни» набирает: «Уважаемый(ая) пользователь Google...»

Нет, Джонатан не курит, но сейчас, после десятка бесплодных попыток обновить страницу случайного поиска, ему хочется затянуться крепким табаком до зелёных кругов перед глазами.  
— Завести в столе пачку сигарет с затолканной в неё зажигалкой, — пишет Джонатан в заметке на рабочем столе компьютера. — Чтобы окончательно дополнить образ страдающей школьницы.  
Он вскакивает со стула и неспешно обходит комнату вдоль стены: проводит кончиками пальцев по подоконнику, собирая пыль и отмечая мысленно, что неплохо было бы прибраться в квартире, задевает полку с давно не используемыми дисками в углу и обещает себе выбросить их к чертям, ерошит примятые уголки пришпиленных к пробковой доске от пола до потолка фотографий, покачивает дверь, прислушиваясь к её скрипу, и с таким же скрипом проводит ладонью по стеклянной дверце шкафа, пока не утыкается коленями в край кровати.  
Он бездумно садится на кровать, сдвинув смятое комом одеяло в сторону, и разглядывает свои веснушчатые колени точно так же, как и полгода назад, когда тоже не знал, что делать.  
Но тогда ему повезло, у него был Гугл. А сейчас…  
На столе чирикает телефон, уведомляя о новом входящем письме, и Джонатан рассеянно тянется к валяющемуся у клавиатуры мобильнику, прокручивая пальцем список писем в почтовом клиенте, машинально очищая папку от спама.  
В спам едва не отправляется и самое новое письмо, от самой компании Google, и Джонатан не решается открыть его, боясь увидеть что-то, вроде: «Ненавижу тебя, не хочу больше помогать тебе, не нажимай на мои кнопки никогда в жизни». И чуть ниже — приписку мелкими буквами: «Отлипни от интернета, найди работу, начни жить нормальной жизнью».  
Но этого совета там нет — просто безликое письмо с извинениями за возможную некорректную работу сервиса «Мне повезёт?» в течение нескольких дней и рекомендациями повторять попытки использования данной страницы. И ещё: «Спасибо за то, что помогаете делать гугл лучше» и «Не отвечайте на это письмо».  
Джонатан сворачивается клубком на кровати, пряча босые пятки под облако одеяла, и, обеими руками сжав телефон, всё-таки пишет в ответ:  
— Спасибо. Спасибо, что не оставляете меня в одиночестве.  
Он знает, что робот, которому придёт это сообщение, просто уничтожит письмо, распылив на ноли и единицы, но всё равно пишет ответ и встаёт с кровати, оставив телефон под подушкой, чтобы плюхнуться на стул перед компьютерным столом и обновить страницу поисковика.  
— Извини за истерику, — говорит Джонатан монитору, двигаясь ближе и поглаживая кончиками пальцев вытертые клавиши. — Больше не буду.  
Глаза Гугла смотрят на него недоверчиво, и Джонатан подмигивает им перед тем, как нажать на «Мне повезёт?». Компьютер задумывается, раскручивает в центре окна круглую линейку загрузки, и на экране появляется полупрозрачная надпись: «Пожалуйста, дождитесь обработки запроса». Джонатан не сердится, только стирает с монитора тёмное пятно, чтобы лучше было видно сообщение от Гугла, и встаёт со стула, чтобы налить себе кофе.

Из курилки отлично видно окна кабинета, и Ричард, на миг оторвав взгляд от экрана своего телефона, замечает, как Эмили прокрадывается за стеклянную стену и цепляет на полку над столом очередную табличку с описанием Ричарда, но не уходит сразу. Она проходит по кабинету, осторожно ступая по ковру своими разноцветными кедами: левый — красный, правый — синий. Трогает ладонью переброшенный через спинку стула пиджак, перекатывает по столу выпавшую из пачки сигарету и, поморщившись, выбрасывает её в мусорное ведро под столом. Ричард ухмыляется: Эмили не курит, не пьёт кофе, не ест мясо, а на работу добирается на экологически чистых роликах. Он вспоминает, какую лекцию выслушал, пригласив-таки Эмили выпить вместе кофе после работы, и, покачав головой, снова смотрит в телефон, на котором открыта та самая страница, которую Ричард подсунул этой Не-Чайке.  
Он достаточно хорошо изучил её запросы, чтобы знать точно: она чувствует такое же, похожее на вакуум, одиночество, когда приходит с занятий или с работы в каком-нибудь глупом месте. У неё точно нет семьи и почти нет друзей, иначе уведомлений от социальных сетей и переходов на решение ошибок доступа к блогам было бы значительно больше. Может быть, она пишет работу по истории, потому что за прошлую неделю у неё было около сотни обращений к разным страницам про Ричарда Львиное Сердце.  
Ричард думает о ней слишком часто, и в его голове она — тоненькая, с очень грустным взглядом и немного потерянная. Та самая, которая пишет в ответ на сообщение с ящика noreply: «Спасибо. Спасибо, что не оставляете меня в одиночестве». Может быть, она часто улыбается и трёт костяшками пальцев переносицу, на которой конечно же должны быть веснушки, бледные, с нечёткими краями, но хорошо видные на незагорелой из-за постоянного сидения за монитором коже.  
Ричард сначала думал показать ей статью про домашних животных, чтобы девочку дома встречала хоть одна живая душа, но, вспомнив про кота своей сестры, переменил решение и вывел на экране этой Не-Чайки статью про метро Нью-Йорка.  
Сейчас он листает список станций, проводя пальцем по экрану так, чтобы пепел с зажатой в руке сигареты не сыпался на экран, и думает, что стоит, наверное, уйти сегодня с работы пораньше и, бросив машину на 103 улице, прокатиться до угла 14-ой и Юнион Сквер на подземке, чтобы, может быть, случайно наткнуться в одном из переполненных вагонов на эту невысокую девочку с невыносимо голубыми глазами и веснушками на переносице. Может быть, он даже наступит ей на ногу и вместо извинения пригласит её выпить кофе в ближайшем Старбаксе.  
— Романтика поколения Гугл, — говорит Ричард, выключая телефон. — Назначать свидание через поисковую систему.  
— Не говори сам с собой, — слышит он и видит перед собой картинно сморщенный нос Эмили. — И бросай курить.  
Ричард не может отказать себе в маленьком удовольствии выдохнуть дым ей в лицо, чтобы хоть как-то расплатиться за бесконечные таблички, укрывающие его стол и стены в кабинете, и спрашивает:  
— Какие-то проблемы?  
— Почти. — Эмили пожимает плечами и выскальзывает из курилки, не дав никаких пояснений, и Ричард не знает, что раздражает его больше: то, что он не узнает ответ на вопрос, пока не вернётся в кабинет, или то, что ради этого придётся бросить недокуренную сигарету.

В подземке прохладно, и Джонатан достаёт из сумки куртку и застёгивает её до самого подбородка, едва не прищемив молнией отросшую щетину.  
— Завтра побриться, — пишет он в своём гугл-календаре и под мерный гул мчащегося в трубе тоннеля поезда разглядывает заполняющуюся строку синхронизации с основным сервером. Завтра утром ему напомнят об этом компьютер, телефон и ещё прицепленный на стенку ванной водонепроницаемый девайс, подключающийся к сети по Wi-Fi и выводящий на крошечный сенсорный экран под защитной плёнкой новости, почту и список дел. Хорошая штука, которую Джо заказал с Амазона пару месяцев назад, когда едва не утопил телефон в ванне.  
Он прикрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в однородный шум метро и его жителей. После того, как Гугл, подумав минут десять, выдал ему карту нью-йоркского метрополитена и статистику работы метро за последний год, Джо понял, что этот день он проведёт под землёй. Это было очень любезно со стороны системы — позвать его под землю, потому что снаружи стояла непривычная для сентября жара, и, если бы Гугл опять отделался какой-нибудь абстракцией для фотосъёмок, Джонатану пришлось бы тяжеловато. Он плохо переносит жару, и к тому же после пары часов на солнце веснушки становятся заметнее.  
А в метро хорошо. Оно очень похоже на интернет, и Джонатану кажется, если бы сеть имела звук, он был бы таким же ровным и непрекращающимся, составленным из шума проносящихся по каналам пакетов данных и бесконечных голосов всевозможных мессенджеров и голосовых сервисов.  
Он открывает на экране телефона приложение для заметок и печатает: «В метро все смотрят друг на друга, все — открыты, и идеальной моделью для представления того, что такое Гугл, и является нью-йоркская подземка». Едва он набирает слово «открыты», как рядом с ним на свободное сидение плюхается человек, и его локоть, обтянутый серой тканью строгого пиджака, упирается Джонатану в бок.  
— Осторожнее, — ворчит Джонатан, но вместо того, чтобы ткнуть соседа локтем в ответ, двигается сам и едва не падает на пол, когда на миг отвлекается от экрана и видит рядом с собой того пижона из Старбакса, который не давал ему покоя всю неделю.  
Ричард. Это имя в голове Джонатана написано размашистым почерком баристы из Старбакса недалеко от Челси-Маркет, чёрным маркером по белому картону.  
К сыроватому запаху подземки примешивается запах табака, растворимого кофе и какого-то невнятного одеколона — Джо в них не разбирается, но запах ему нравится, и он жалеет, что Гуглу пока не доступен поиск по ароматам.  
Джонатан мысленно повторяет про себя имя этого пижона и ухмыляется, потому что в голове тут же выстраивается привычная конструкция: «Ричард Бах, я ненавижу тебя!», и он прячет улыбку за ладонью, а этот пижон вытаскивает из внутреннего кармана пиджака телефон и разворачивает почтовый клиент, пролистывая пальцем письмо за письмом. Его жесты так напоминают движения рук самого Джонатана, что тот хмурится, разглядывая искоса протёртую кнопку поиска Гугл на чужом телефоне и удобное, знакомое расположение иконок на рабочем столе. На экране мобильника самого Джо они выстроены так же.  
Ему остро хочется заговорить с этим Ричардом, рассказать ему про то, каково это — жить, не принимая решений, ждать по утрам загрузки случайной статьи, предвкушая, что подсунет бесстрастный Бог из машины, а ещё иногда за стаканом виски думать о том, что за этим самым безликим компьютерным разумом, может быть, есть живой человек, который с рассеянной улыбкой управляет всей этой системой.  
Конечно, он не решается заговорить первым и только смотрит, как Ричард чешет ладонь об отрастающую — тоже рыжую — щетину на своём подбородке и, поморщившись, вписывает в гугл-календарь: «Не забыть побриться завтра, чтобы не позориться на работе».  
Джонатан опускает ресницы и тайком поворачивает телефон так, чтобы поймать в объектив запущенного приложения камеры профиль этого Ричарда, надеясь, что тот, судя по морщинкам между бровей, слишком сосредоточен на своей почте, чтобы это заметить.

Ричард оставляет машину у входа в метро, на парковке, и с силой хлопает дверью, выплёскивая раздражение. После очередной лекции о вреде курения пополам с данными отчётов по статистике Эмили посоветовала ему научиться расслабляться, и Ричард, старательно улыбаясь ей в лицо, едва не сказал, что, может быть, в следующей жизни, или в следующей за следующей, но промолчал. Только, поддёрнул рукава рубашки и кивнув на часы, посоветовал Эмили добраться до дома до темноты, потому что «по вечерам одной на улицах опасно» и «нет, я не навязываюсь проводить тебя, что ты».  
— Расслабляться, — говорит он себе и нарочно запирает в машине ноутбук, чтобы не провести эти пару часов в подземке, уткнувшись носом в монитор, совсем как на работе. — Попробуем.  
Он пропускает первые два поезда, сидя на скамеечке у стены станции и разглядывая снующих мимо людей. Это слишком напоминает ему о работе, где на левом экране мечутся кривые графика статистики и тестирования новых элементов поиска, похожие на эту энтропию людей в метро. Шум ветра и поездов в тоннелях очень похож на гул системного блока, и Ричард даже машинально нащупывает пальцами клавиатуру, но натыкается только на немного помявшуюся ткань брюк на коленях.  
Он заходит только в третий поезд и тут же устраивается на свободном сидении рядом с каким-то незаметным кудрявым молодым человеком в застёгнутой наглухо куртке, который вертит в пальцах телефон такой же модели, как и у самого Ричарда, и тот по привычке тянется за своим, отмечая походя, что кнопка поиска на телефоне его соседа вытерта так же, как и на его собственном, до мозоли и вечных отпечатков пальцев на гладкой панели.  
Ричард листает почту, перебирая пару дюжин писем от Робби с отчётами о трейсинге и предложением пойти уже и выпить за назначение на этот проект, и отвечает ему, что вот-вот, закончат со сбором статистики — и сходят. Может быть, в следующую пятницу. Точно, в пятницу. Он как раз нашёл среди запросов той Не-Чайки прекрасный ирландский паб, где можно будет наконец-то выпить нормального ирландского эля, а не этой разбавленной гадости, которую подают даже в самых дорогих барах.  
Он трёт подбородок, чувствуя, как покалывает пальцы отросшая щетина, и, снова подумав мельком о том, что к такому заспанному и небритому лицу впору надевать на работу джинсы, открывает на миг календарь и вписывает в него: «Не забыть побриться завтра, чтобы не позориться на работе». Завтра ему напомнят об этом компьютер, телефон и прицепленный к кофеварке маленький девайс, подключающийся к серверу Гугл по беспроводной сети и выводящий на крошечный экран некоторые заметки. Ричард купил его пару месяцев назад на Амазоне после того, как едва не булькнул в кружку кофе свой телефон, ещё не проснувшись, ещё до первой сигареты за день.  
Листая письма и распихивая их по папкам, откладывая большую часть до того момента, как доберётся до дома или, как всегда, застрянет в пробке на 62-ой в обнимку с ноутбуком, Ричард натыкается на письмо, которое так и не решился удалить ещё на работе.  
«Спасибо. Спасибо, что не оставляете меня в одиночестве», — перечитывает он и, перемещая письмо в папку «Личное. Не удалять», улыбается, и ему даже жаль, что никто не может сфотографировать эту улыбку. Наверное, со стороны оно выглядит как лицо влюблённого идиота.  
Он и влюблён. В свою работу.  
Ричард улыбается ещё шире и встаёт с сидения, заметив краем глаза, как этот рыжий, сидевший рядом всю дорогу, тоже поднимается на ноги.

Принтер, жужжа, выводит очередную фотографию на печать, и Джонатан берёт её за уголок двумя пальцами, разглядывая в свете заходящего солнца и немного — голубоватом мерцании монитора профиль этого Ричарда из метро. Джонатан не хочет думать о нём, но не думать не получается.  
После того, как они вышли из вагона, этот Ричард сделал пару кругов по станции, сфотографировал исподтишка несколько человек, сидящих на скамейках в ожидании своих друзей, улыбнулся, разглядывая рекламу нового дизайна страницы Google, а потом сел в поезд, идущий в обратном направлении, и, уцепившись за поручень, до которого сам Джонатан едва доставал, снова уткнулся в телефон. Это было так нелогично, так неправильно — и так похоже на то, как Джонатан сам передвигался по метро с самого утра, что ему показалось, будто он напоролся на собственного двойника.  
Только вот двойник был на голову выше, шире в плечах, с аккуратно подстриженными и уложенными волосами и в каком-то невыносимо пижонском костюме-тройке. Хотя, по сравнению с мятыми джинсами самого Джонатана, любой костюм казался бы пижонским.  
Встав со стула, Джонатан зачерпывает из банки из-под печенья на столе пригоршню кнопок и подходит к пробковой стене напротив своей кровати. Он перецепляет фотографии из Индии от центра ближе к краям, передвигает снимки неба и кофейных чашек вниз, чтобы освободить место для фотографии этого Ричарда. Когда он прикалывает снимок за уголки разноцветными канцелярскими кнопками, то нарочно располагает их в форме креста. Кнопки у него — цветов букв Гугл, и Джонатан щелкает ногтем по синей, у левого уха Ричарда, прежде чем отойти от стены.  
— Кто ты такой? — спрашивает он у снимка, на котором Ричард улыбается так, будто читает письмо от любимой девушки, ну или словно только что получил универсальный ключ доступа ко всей системе поисковых запросов, что, по мнению Джонатана, должно, в принципе, порождать схожие эмоции. Он ерошит волосы на затылке, привычно трогает мизинцем веснушки на переносице и повторяет с нажимом: — Кто ты, чёрт возьми, такой?  
Фотография, разумеется, молчит, и Джонатан оглядывается на книжную полку, на которой под тонким слоем пыли — семикнижие Гарри Поттера, которое он купил по указке Гугла в прошлом месяце, но так и не прочитал на бумаге. Зато он устроил себе отличный марафон с просмотром всех фильмов под крекеры и будвайзер, и единственное, что запомнил – это говорящие портреты. Сейчас ему бы они очень пригодились.  
Вздохнув, Джонатан падает на кровать и бездумно разглядывает перемежающиеся пятна розового солнечного света и синеватые отсветы от монитора на потолке. За последнюю неделю он чувствовал себя потерянным больше, чем за год перед тридцатилетием, перед тем, как принял решение вверить свою жизнь в переплетение потоков трафика поисковой системы Гугл. Тот выбор позволил ему почувствовать непереносимую свободу, ту самую, о которой пели любимые группы его родителей. Джонатан слушал пластинки на чердаке старого дома с заколоченными окнами, когда после своего совершеннолетия приехал подписывать документы о продаже. Пластинки сейчас пылятся где-то на верхних полках шкафа, достать до которых Джо может, только подтащив стул, но на жёстком диске создано с полсотни плейлистов с этими же песнями.  
Свобода от обязательств, свобода от принятия решений, свобода от самого себя, от своего имени, своей жизни, людей вокруг. Свобода от ощущения собственной серости и похожести на других, а теперь, когда появился этот Ричард, эта свобода пошла трещинками.  
Джо обводит пальцами имя Ричарда Баха на своей груди и думает, что неплохо бы стереть фамилию писателя, потому что этого пижона из метро он ненавидит даже больше.

Ричард замечает, что рыжий из метро провожает его до самой машины, но не придаёт этому большого значения, так как тот не предпринимает никаких попыток заговорить. Просто идёт рядом, на пару шагов позади. Конечно, Ричард мог бы повернуться и рявкнуть: «Кто ты, чёрт возьми, такой?», но не делает этого, продолжая идти, как шёл.  
У рыжего на джинсах пятна от кофе, как будто он, засмотревшись в монитор, поставил кружку на колено и забыл об этом. На домашних штанах Ричарда — такие же кофейные круги.  
Ричард незаметно для себя улыбается, и ему даже на миг хочется повернуться к этому рыжему, с потерянным, прозрачно-синим взглядом, и сказать что-то, вроде: «Всё будет хорошо», но в голову всё равно приходит только надоевшее уже «Тебе повезёт», и Ричард закрывает за собой дверь машины, так и не сказав ничего.  
Он задевает пальцами экран телефона, синхронизируя его с магнитолой в машине, и поворачивает ручку громкости. Из колонок доносится мурлыкающий голос бессмертной Джанис Джоплин, поющий про свободу, и Ричард невольно начинает подпевать. Пожалуй, Джанис права — когда тебе нечего терять, ты действительно свободен, и ему кажется, что эта песня стала бы отличным гимном кнопке «Мне повезёт?», которую он уже видит во сне иногда. «Эмили была права, — думает он. — Расслабляться иногда полезно». Он усмехается и на последнем куплете песни поворачивает на парковку перед супермаркетом. В конце концов, он обещал себе начать уже ходить на работу в джинсах.  
На входе Ричард открывает поисковик в телефоне и просматривает предложения по запросу «джинсы купить», локализовав поиск по месту нахождения, и результат заставляет его улыбнуться ещё шире: по первой же ссылке он находит такую же модель, какую носил этот рыжий, только, конечно, на фотографии в интернете не было таких протёртостей на коленях и у швов и, разумеется, никаких кофейных пятен.  
— Хорошо, — говорит Ричард телефону и просто показывает эту фотографию консультанту в магазине. — Будем считать, это был отличный знак.  
Пока безликая, как кофейный автомат, девушка упаковывает покупки и проводит операцию оплаты, Ричард думает, что тот рыжий из метро мог бы быть тем самым Богом из машины, которому он продал свою душу и время, сбежав из Килларни сюда. Может быть, именно его они должны были выбрать для трейсинга поисковых запросов вместо Не-Чайки.  
Ставя подпись под чеком, Ричард ловит себя на мысли, что он мог оказаться этой самой Не-Чайкой, но только встряхивает головой, прогоняя эту идею. В конце концов, рыжему было на вид лет тридцать, а поисковые запросы Не-Чайки не подходят его возрастной категории. Ричард знает, он почти два года провёл в отделе статистики.  
— Приходите к нам ещё, — напутствует его девушка за кассой, и Ричард ставит отметку на карте в своём телефоне, чтобы действительно вернуться.  
Дома он впервые за долгое время включает свет прямо в коридоре и прямо в коридоре снимает осточертевший пиджак. Щёлкает пряжкой ремня, стягивая брюки, и с наслаждением комом швыряет их на пол, смяв отглаженные стрелки. Он переодевается в джинсы на пороге комнаты и смотрит на своё отражение в стеклянной двери шкафа, за которой — только стройный ряд одинаковых костюмов-троек для разной погоды и случаев.  
— А ничего, — говорит он отражению. — Или, как сказал бы Робби: ништяково выглядишь, Рик.  
Он усмехается, и садится за компьютер, тронув ладонью мышь, и открывает браузер. Сейчас у него совсем нет настроения работать, но и в сон не тянет, и Ричард открывает страницу поиска, чтобы подобрать для завтрашнего поиска своей Не-Чайки что-нибудь интересное, что она ещё никогда не пробовала в своей жизни.

Гугл напоминает Джонатану о том, что нужно побриться и постирать уже джинсы с вечными пятнами кофе и кетчупа на коленках, и он лениво проматывает пальцем сообщения на тачскрине приклеенного на стену ванной устройства, а потом так же лениво скребёт бритвой по подбородку, едва не порезавшись, когда на экране появляется уведомление о входящем звонке на телефон.  
Джонатан пялится на надпись «Неизвестный номер» секунды три, не понимая, что ему делать, и только после этого выпрыгивает из ванной, так и не стерев с щёк пену, и хватается мокрыми пальцами за телефон. Перед тем, как нажать кнопку «Ответить», он делает глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком в воду, после чего подносит трубку к уху.  
— Добрый день, — говорит приятный женский голос на том конце провода. — Меня зовут Эмили Уайт, и я представляю компанию… — Джонатан усмехается и, плюхнувшись на край кровати, рассеянно убирает с подбородка пену перекинутым через плечо полотенцем. У этой Эмили приятный голос, и только поэтому Джонатан не бросает трубку и даже вполне искренне отвечает на вопросы: да — интернет включен постоянно, да — беспроводную сеть настраивал сам, хотя работа специалистов техподдержки могла бы быть и получше, нет — в блоге писать гадости готов только в совсем уж крайнем случае.  
Он представляет эту Эмили в строгом костюме, с короткой стрижкой и идеальным макияжем. И с тонкими, ярко накрашенными губами, сжатыми в узкую полоску во время попыток вежливо улыбнуться. Так в фильмах рисуют каких-нибудь очень несчастных и очень одиноких бизнес-леди или менеджеров, и Джонатану становится её немного жалко.  
— Какие сайты вы посещаете чаще всего? — спрашивает мисс Уайт, и Джонатану кажется, что она выдыхает в предвкушении ответа, будто заранее знает на него ответ. Джо чувствует себя как в школе, при доказательстве какой-нибудь аксиомы, когда говорит, не задумываясь:  
— Поисковая система Google.  
— Спасибо, — говорит Эмили, и в её голосе впервые за весь разговор мелькают более или менее живые интонации, даже немного торжествующие. — Ваше мнение очень важно для нас.  
Джонатан кидает трубку на кровать и нога за ногу возвращается в ванную. Суёт бритву под так и не выключенную воду и снова встряхивает баллончик с пеной.  
— Знала бы ты, мисс Уайт, — говорит он, задирая подбородок к потолку и проводя бритвой по коже. Ему вдруг хочется, чтобы она позвонила ещё раз, и он мог бы вывалить на неё всю эту многогранную идею поиска, а потом, положив трубку, попытаться представить, как изменится её лицо, когда она поймёт, что тоже может пойти по этому пути.  
Улыбнувшись своему отражению в заляпанном зубной пастой так же густо, как плечи самого Джонатана — веснушками, зеркалу, он выключает воду и бредёт в комнату, к включенному компьютеру. Проходя мимо прицепленной к стене фотографии, он морщится и втайне радуется, что так и не рассказал этой Уайт ничего. В конце концов, ему достаточно этого Ричарда.

— Я же говорила. — Эмили покачивается на стуле и обводит победным взглядом сидящих рядом Робби, Пола и Джорджа, и последний, вздохнув, достаёт из кармана кошелёк и протягивает Эмили двадцатку.  
— Поздравляю, — говорит вместо него Пол, и они переглядываются, словно уточняя, правильно ли было выбрано слово.  
— Рик обалдеет, когда узнает, — улыбается Робби и качает головой. — Он-то свято уверен, что это маленькая девочка, которую он, кажется, уже готов усыновить.  
— Удочерить, — машинально поправляет Пол, и Джордж, усмехнувшись, исправляет и его слово:  
— Жениться.  
Эмили прячет проспоренные братцами деньги в карман, и, присвистнув, встаёт со стула, и указывает пальцем на дверь.  
— Погуглите, на Нью-Йорк сегодня пришельцы не нападали? — спрашивает она, кивая на открывающего двери в свой стеклянный кабинет Ричарда, который салютует им картонным стаканом кофе из Старбакса.  
— Ништяково выглядишь, Рик! — восклицает Робби и показывает Ричарду большой палец через стекло, а потом поворачивается к удивлённо пялящимся на весьма помятые джинсы Ричарда коллегам и говорит: — Да, пожалуй, всё-таки жениться.

Увидев удивлённые лица коллег, Ричард усмехается, пряча улыбку за стаканом кофе, купленным в Старбаксе через дорогу, и садится за стол. Его не видно из-за вороха табличек советов в личный карманный справочник мессии, которые Эмили упорно вешает над столом, и он позволяет себе потянуться и сесть, положив ноги на стоящий под столом системный блок. В джинсах и кроссовках делать это гораздо удобнее, чем в строгих брюках и ботинках, и он улыбается снова, тронув мышь и прописав пароль на автопилоте.  
На экране автоматически открывается окно программы, которую Робби написал для отслеживания запросов Не-Чайки. Несмотря на то, что у Робби было мало времени, программа была не только функциональной, но и красивой: с разноцветными кнопками и возможностью менять сигнал уведомления, а ещё с чувствительным окном, в которое необязательно прописывать адрес статьи — достаточно перетащить файл мышью в поле окна, и статья будет автоматически транслирована пользователю.  
Ричард прокручивает запросы за вчерашний вечер и за ночь и мысленно ставит Робби пятёрку за юзабилити. По-хорошему, прятать такого сотрудника в своём отделе было неправильно, но Ричард ни за что бы не отдал Робби просто так, хотя бы чтобы не делать всё то же самое самому.  
Вечером Не-Чайка искала фильмы, потом — где купить шляпу, потом — тренажёрные залы в районе 74-ой улицы, и у Ричарда ёкает сердце, когда он понимает, что ежедневно проезжает мимо этой части города по пути на работу. Он бездумно прокручивает список посещённых ночью порносайтов, знакомых, но давно забытых, на которые эта девочка, наверное, попала случайно, по переадресации с каких-нибудь бесплатных файлообменников, и информацию о каком-то местном провайдере буквально полчаса назад, когда программа подаёт сигнал. Такой же звук установлен у Ричарда на входящую почту, и он сперва тянется к телефону и только потом понимает, что это Не-Чайка тянется к кнопке «Мне повезёт?».  
— Конечно повезёт, — усмехается Ричард и перетягивает в окно программы заготовленную с вечера статью о писателе Ричарде Бахе. Глядя, как страница медленно передаётся по каналам в браузер этой Не-Чайки, он тянется за сигаретами, включает над столом кондиционер, чтобы не так сильно тянуло дымом, и, затянувшись, говорит монитору: — Вот и познакомимся.

— Ты издеваешься? — спрашивает Джонатан у компьютера, но тот, конечно, не отвечает. — Нет, ты точно издеваешься.  
Джонатан несколько раз жмёт на кнопку F5, но даже после обновления страницы с экрана на него всё равно пялится писатель Ричард Бах, и за его головой, на синем фоне неба, парит чайка. Джо сворачивает окно и резко поднимается со стула, так что тот отъезжает назад, и колесики царапают линолеум с неприятным скрипом. Он делает круг по комнате, пока не натыкается взглядом на фотографию этого Ричарда из метро.  
Джо усмехается и касается пальцем кнопки на нижнем крае фотографии, вдавливая её глубже в пробковую стену.  
— Интересно, — говорит он, глядя на мечтательную улыбку Ричарда с фотографии, — они выводят одинаковые страницы для всех пользователей?  
Ричард не отвечает, и Джонатан, щелкнув фотографию по носу, возвращается к компьютеру. Ему вдруг хочется увидеть, какое лицо было бы у этого Ричарда, увидь он страницу с Бахом.  
— Наверное, ты бы просто выпил колы с собственным отражением под органную музыку, — говорит он, оглянувшись на стену с фотографиями через плечо, и снова открывает окно браузера. — Ну, и что мне с тобой делать?  
Он накручивает на палец чёлку, глядя исподлобья на улыбающееся лицо писателя, которого привык ненавидеть всю свою жизнь, а потом открывает строку поиска и пишет: «Ричард Бах Чайка Джонатан Ливингстон скачать». А перед тем, как нажать клавишу Enter, ещё раз бормочет:  
— Ты издеваешься надо мной.  
Перекачивая текст в телефон, он открывает карту метро, сохранённую во время вчерашней прогулки. В конце концов, виджет погоды на странице Гугл пообещал сегодня ясное небо, и на Бруклинском мосту должны быть просто тучи чаек.  
— Купить рыбы, — записывает Джо в приложение на телефоне. — Рыбы и булочек, или что там жрут эти чайки.  
Уже выходя из дома, он зачем-то сдёргивает со стены фотографию этого Ричарда и заталкивает её во внутренний карман куртки. «Наверное, — думает он, — это потому, что футболка с надписью "Я ненавижу Ричарда Баха" валяется комом в корзине для белья».  
— Наверное, — повторяет он вслух и, спускаясь по лестнице, думает, что там, на мосту, может столкнуться с этим Ричардом, кормящим чаек с ладони, потому что… — Только не говори мне, что ты хочешь его увидеть снова, — говорит Джо отражению в двери и ладонью закрывает своё лицо на стекле, распахивая дверь в залитую солнцем улицу.

— Что, твою квартиру ограбили безумные любители «Крёстного Отца», которые вынесли все твои многочисленные костюмы? — спрашивает Эмили, садясь на стул и закидывая ногу на ногу. Ричард копирует её жест и думает, что стоит её поддразнить и тоже прийти в разных кедах на работу — например, завтра.  
— Нет, — говорит он, показывая зубы в улыбке. — Просто я решил соответствовать всему этому, — кивает он на галерею табличек на стеклянной стене своего кабинета. — Образ гуглера будущего, знаешь ли, как-то не предусматривает строгих костюмов.  
За спиной Эмили Пол и Джордж переглядываются и синхронно усмехаются, но ничего не говорят, хотя прекрасно знают историю происхождения всех этих листовок. В конце концов, общий офисный принтер стоит между их столов. И, может быть, они даже помогали Эмили придумывать некоторые из сентенций, развешанных теперь на стене Ричарда.  
— И ещё один внерабочий момент, — говорит Ричард, пока включается проектор. — Как насчёт — отметить окончание проекта?  
Робби смотрит на него, на миг отвлекшись от своего планшета, и, смерив его взглядом от носков кроссовок до непривычно отросших под светлой краской рыжих волос, покачивается на стуле:  
— Как тебя этот Не-Чайка зацепил.  
— Зацепила, — поправляет Ричард и отворачивается к проектору, не заметив за этим, как переглянулись его подчинённые. — А вообще, у нас прорыв, коллеги, — говорит он, запуская презентацию, — и мне нужно, как говорит Робби, чтобы вы пофиксили те баги, которые я мог наляпать, и причесали дизайн.  
Он смеётся вместе со всеми, и Робби кидает в него смятым фантиком от очередного чизбургера, от которого Ричард уворачивается; а потом повисает тишина, и в тишине Ричард привычно начинает презентацию с того, что говорит:  
— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Ричард Бах, я ненавижу мессий, справочники и хорьков, но зато могу рассказать, как наша система может повлиять на выбор других людей, наших пользователей.  
«Заметь он не сказал что не навидет чаек каквсегда», — пишет Робби на планшете и исподтишка показывает надпись Эмили. Та только фыркает и пишет на экране своего телефона ответ:  
«Спорим на полтинник, тебе слабо сказать ему, что Не-Чайка — мальчик».  
Они оба вздрагивают, когда на их девайсах всплывают окошки чата:  
«Поддерживаем», — пишет Пол, и Джордж добавляет: «И даже готовы повысить ставки».  
Робби хмурится, а потом отвечает всем сразу: «Лехко! Завтра в баре скажу. Готовте ваши деньги!»

За шумом ветра почти не слышно криков чаек и щебета туристов, облепивших перила набережной, как муравьи — брошенную ягоду, и Джонатан, зажмурившись, подставляет лицо прогретому солнцем ветру, который треплет его волосы, дёргает ворот куртки и порывается вытащить наушники из ушей. В руках у Джонатана — бумажный пакет со свежими булочками, купленными в маленькой пекарне, которую нашел ему Гугл, сориентировавшись по навигатору, и Джонатан достаёт одну, ещё тёплую. Он отщипывает кусочек и подбрасывает в воздух, наблюдая, как чайки серым горланящим облаком слетаются к падающему хлебу и вырывают его друг у друга.  
— Форум, — усмехается Джонатан, кидая ещё один кусочек булочки: — А хлеб — это аллегория темы для холивара.  
За шумом ветра его слов не слышно, и он не боится говорить вслух. Последний кусок булочки он кладёт себе в рот и усмехается разочарованно орущим чайкам. Он достаёт из кармана телефон и случайно задевает фотокарточку этого Ричарда. Глянцевая поверхность приятно касается кожи, и Джонатан вытаскивает фотографию на свет, разглядывая её на ладони, а потом тайком оглядывается, высматривая в толпе туристов из Японии, почти не видных за вспышками сотни разных фотокамер, засмотренный до дыр профиль, знакомый, как свой собственный.  
— Школьница, — одергивает он себя, когда, не найдя среди людей этого Ричарда, чувствует лёгкое разочарование. — Долбанная старшеклассница, обчитавшаяся Яна Флемминга.  
Джонатан рвёт фотографию пополам, а потом ещё раз, и ещё, пока в его руках не остаётся пригоршня обрывков, которые он сдувает с ладони, и чайки набрасываются на эти клочки, вырывая их друг у друга из клювов. Ветер подхватывает уцелевшие обрывки и бросает их Джонатану под ноги, и тот осторожно наступает носком кеда на прищуренный из-за улыбки глаз.  
— Ричард из метро, бог из машины, — нараспев произносит он. — Вызывает несварение желудка у всех чаек Бруклинского моста одним своим существованием.  
Это звучит как слоган, и Джонатан записывает его в телефон, чтобы потом, распечатав ещё одну фотографию этого Ричарда, записать на обороте чёрным маркером, как на стакане горячего шоколада из Старбакса где-то в районе Челси-Маркет.  
Он крошит оставшуюся булку и рассыпает её по ветру, глядя, как чайки дерутся за кусочки покрупнее. Насмотревшись, он отходит к скамейкам, присаживается на край одной, с которой только что встала сурового вида женщина, и открывает в телефоне книгу. В конце концов, Гугл редко подсовывает ему что-то паршивое, и, наверное, этот Ричард Бах не так уж и плох, несмотря даже на то, что именно он придумал эту паршивую чайку, из-за которой Джо мучается всю жизнь. И к тому же ему хотелось найти ту цитату, которую записала на салфетке эта девочка, Чианг, из ирландского бара.

В машине пахнет кофе из забытого утром пакета с зёрнами, который Ричард купил в Старбаксе у работы, вспомнив, что у него закончились запасы, и этот запах перемешивается с сыроватым воздухом подземной парковки, навевая мысли об осенней Британии. Улыбаясь, Ричард садится за руль, но машину не заводит, только включает навигатор, синхронизируя его с телефоном. Ребята из отдела по доработке приложений под гуглофоны скинули сегодня в обед программу по интеграции между автомобильными навигаторами и картами в телефонах, и Ричард обещал им протестировать работу по дороге домой.  
— Вот только домой — это скучно, — говорит он навигатору, и тот отзывается приятным женским голосом:  
— Задайте маршрут.  
Ричарду кажется, что после такой фразы обязательно должно быть что-то, вроде "Мой Господин" или "О, повелитель", но он не думает, что остальные пользователи это оценят, поэтому просто выбирает одну из заметок в телефоне и поглядывает на себя в зеркало заднего вида, пока навигатор пытается распознать отмеченное и найти это место среди карт в своей памяти.  
— Маршрут определён, — отчитывается навигатор, и Ричард, вздохнув, поворачивает ключ в зажигании. Пожалуй, когда он застрянет в пробке на выезде с 9-й Авеню, у него найдётся время написать отчёт о тестировании приложения коллегам. А в баре, между Гиннесом и Джеймсоном, придумать форму отчёта по работе приложения, написанного Робби, чтобы парня всё-таки заметили в других отделах. Грех такого работника прятать, хоть и очень жалко отдавать.  
— После выезда с парковки поверните налево, — мурчит навигатор приятным голосом, и Ричард послушно выворачивает на улицу, крутанув руль в левую сторону.  
Навигатор говорит ему, куда ехать, телефон — когда просыпаться, Гугл — что делать, и Ричарду кажется, он сбежал из Ирландии, из-под контроля родителей, чтобы попасть под контроль техники здесь, стать жрецом Бога из машины. Наверное, это попахивает Фрейдом, хотя Фрейд, конечно, не знал ничего про Гугл.  
— Заткнись, — говорит Ричард себе и делает музыку громче, так что едва не пропускает следующую команду навигатора, но в последний момент успевает притормозить и под недовольное гудение клаксонов свернуть в правый ряд, чтобы оттуда съехать в узкий переулок, в самом конце которого подмигивает неоновым глазом вывеска бара.  
— Вы прибыли в точку назначения, — сообщает навигатор, и Ричард напоминает себе написать разработчикам ПО для навигаторов предложение разнообразить их команды и сообщения разговорной речью.  
— Спасибо, я понял.  
И, только нажав на кнопку сигнализации, Ричард понимает, что приехал сюда наконец-то выпить нормального пива, от которого, он знает, кружится голова и перед глазами плывут зелёноватые, как клевер, круги, или виски, того самого, которое производил его отец, и, значит, за руль он потом не сядет. Он смотрит на машину, потом на вывеску бара, а потом решительно делает шаг к двери с табличкой «Круглосуточно». В конце концов, он сможет просидеть в баре до утра, или забрать машину утром, или просто попросить кого-нибудь его забрать вместе с машиной.  
Прежде чем понять, что ему некого просить об этом, он ударяется лбом о низкую притолку двери и, выругавшись, наклоняется. Пригнувшись, он спускается по каменным ступенькам в зал, где ненавязчиво играет музыка, а за длинной барной стойкой худенькая девушка протирает пузатые бокалы для пива.  
— Виски с колой, — говорит Ричард, присаживаясь на высокий табурет, и бросает прихваченную из машины кожаную куртку рядом с собой.  
— И со льдом? — уточняет девушка за стойкой и улыбается. Ричард кивает и тут же отводит взгляд от неё в свой телефон. Девушка симпатичная: тоненькая, похожая на подростка, хотя Ричард уверен, что, найди он её на фэйсбуке, она окажется почти его возраста.  
Наверняка замужем.  
Он снова поднимает глаза и дёргается, когда замечает на её футболке надпись, едва заметную из-за фартука. «Я ненавижу Ричарда Баха», — написано на футболке, и Ричард смеривает взглядом свой стакан. «Что за дрянь вы подмешали мне в бокал?» — хочется спросить ему, и кажется, что это мироздание говорит с ним через надписи на стенах, объявления в газетах и принты на футболках встреченных случайно людей.  
— Согласен с вами, — говорит он, салютуя девушке пустым стаканом, и постукивает по столу пальцем, требуя добавки. — Отличный принт.  
— А вы его за что не любите? — спрашивает она, ставя новую порцию виски со льдом перед Ричардом. Кубики льда позвякивают о стенки стакана, порождая целые фейерверки пузырьков кока-колы. — Меня, вот, зовут Чианг, и мои родители были психованными фанатами этого урода.  
Ричард улыбается, видя отражение собственных зубов в зеркальной панели барного шкафа за спиной Чианг, и это меньше всего напоминает улыбку. Он пожимает протянутую ладошку Чианг и представляется:  
— Меня зовут Ричард Бах, очень приятно.  
— Ой, — говорит Чианг и чуть было не опрокидывает стакан. — Ничего себе.  
Он пожимает плечами и делает большой глоток из спасённого от падения стакана. Виски ледяным комом скатывается по горлу, и Ричард со стуком ставит стакан обратно, когда Чианг качает головой:  
— Как ни надену эту футболку, всё время какая-то фигня случается. — Она тычет Ричарда пальцем в плечо, будто проверяя, настоящий ли он. — На прошлой неделе здесь был парень по имени Джонатан Ливингстон, а сегодня — Ричард Бах собственной персоной.  
На сей раз стакан чуть не падает из рук Ричарда.  
— Джонатан Ливингстон? — уточняет он. — Чайка?  
— Не-Чайка, — смеётся Чианг, и Ричард всё-таки смахивает стакан на пол.

Джонатан уходит с моста уже после заката, когда от холодного ветра с залива не спасает даже куртка, а от криков чаек и туристов уже болит голова. С книгой Джо справляется достаточно быстро, а потом ещё долго сидит, глядя на людей вокруг. Сравнение с чайками, которым воспользовался Бах, было тоже правильным, по мнению Джо, но просто Бах писал книгу, когда интернета ещё не было, и он не мог сравнивать людей со страницами сайтов и работой целых систем в интернете.  
— Как много ты потерял, — говорит Джонатан телефону, в котором открыта дочитанная книга. Тот, конечно, не отвечает, слишком занятый копированием отмеченных в программе для чтения цитат в приложение для заметок.  
Наверное, его родители думали, что он тоже будет приносить людям пользу, когда давали ему такое имя. Или им просто было слишком весело от очередных разноцветных таблеток, которые, как Джо помнил, лежали в их доме в вазочках, как в домах его сверстников — конфеты.  
— Пользу людям, — произносит Джонатан тихо, и его голоса почти не слышно за шумом метро. — Да я себе-то пользу не приношу.  
Он падает на сидение в вагоне, чувствуя замерзшей спиной тепло от скамейки, и открывает сохранённые заметки. Последняя цитата — та же, что приколота жёлтой кнопкой на край пробковой доски на стене дома у Джо, чуть левее фотографии этого Ричарда, и Джо вспоминает, как Чианг держала ручку, когда писала эти слова на салфетке. Привычно и ловко. Так же привычно и ловко, как сам Джо стучит по клавиатуре компьютера.  
Он решительно встаёт с сидения, чтобы пересесть на ветку, по которой можно доехать до того самого бара и рассказать Чианг о впечатлениях от книги. Почему-то ему казалось, что только она сможет понять его эмоции. В конце концов, её тоже назвали в честь чайки.  
Ну, и ещё, может быть, этот Ричард из метро.  
Хотя чего общего у этого Ричарда может быть с Бахом, кроме имени, он не знает, но уверенность, что тот поймёт от этого не пропадает.  
Джо отмахивается от своих мыслей и выходит из подземки, подставляя лицо ветру. После целого дня на Бруклинском мосту ветер уже не кажется ласковым: он зло кусает виски, путается в рыжеватых искрах щетины на скулах и подбородке, заставляет щуриться, и Джонатан быстрыми перебежками добирается до своротки в переулок, где подмигивает неоновым глазом вывеска бара, но останавливается, заметив у самой двери припаркованную машину. Даже в темноте он узнаёт очертания автомобиля этого Ричарда, до которого сам же и проводил того от метро: тёмно-синий седан, строгий, как отглаженный костюм-тройка, — и, как запонки на рукавах рубашки, две наклейки на заднем стекле. Одна с флагом Ирландии, другая — с логотипом Гугла, и у Джонатана подгибаются колени, когда он протягивает руку и касается наклейки пальцами.  
Он мог бы вспомнить названия дюжины фильмов, в которых разлученные братья или сёстры встречаются так ладонями после долгого времени, но готов поклясться, что ни один из них не чувствовал такого.  
— Чёрт, — говорит Джонатан, и его голосу вторит завывание сигнализации после прикосновения к автомобилю. — Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт!  
Он оглядывается, но этот Ричард не появляется ни из одного дома, ни из одного окна не высовывается его аккуратно причёсанная голова, и Джонатан разглядывает дверь бара. Он точно знает, как трудно его найти просто так, если не знать, что искать, или если не полагаться на кнопку «Мне повезёт?» и бесконечные алгоритмы за этой кнопкой.  
— Да кто ты, твою мать? — спрашивает Джонатан у двери бара с немного нечёткой надписью «Круглосуточно» перед тем, как толкнуть её и, привычно пригнувшись, спуститься в зал.  
Уже поздно, и в зале почти никого нет: за дальним столиком сидит молодая парочка, не обращающая внимания ни на кого вокруг, а за стойкой Чианг ставит перед Ричардом очередной стакан с лимонным ломтиком на краю. В кармане брошенной на табурет куртки, надрываясь, пиликает пульт сигнализации, но тот не обращает на это никакого внимания.  
Чианг смотрит на него поверх плеча этого Ричарда умоляюще, и Джонатан не решается ничего заказывать — только садится на табурет перед стойкой, положив куртку себе на колени и выключив наконец-то орущую сигнализацию.  
— Привет, — говорит он робко и отодвигает стакан от протянутой руки Ричарда. — А я прочитал книгу этого урода.  
— Этого урода, — повторяет Чианг и немного нервно хихикает. Она вздыхает и смотрит на Джонатана с ещё больше мольбой в глазах: — Скажи мне, что ты умеешь водить машину, пожалуйста.  
— Это не сложнее, чем летать, — усмехается Джо в ответ, уже зная, о чём Чианг его попросит.  
— Вообще, я должна вызвать ему такси или полицию, — оправдывается Чианг, вытирая руки о фартук. — В зависимости от того, есть у него с собой наличные или нет, но тут… — она пожимает плечами, — тут у нас сегодня фрик-вечеринка: Чианг, Джонатан Ливингстон и Ричард Бах собственной персоной.  
— Ричард Бах, — повторяет Джонатан, обводя мизинцем буквы на его кредитке, которую Чианг кладёт перед ним на стойку. — Твою мать…

Ричард не помнит, после какого стакана рассказывает этой тоненькой девочке за стойкой, как ему осточертело это всё, и «Ещё виски, можно уже без колы».  
Он пытается представить, как это выглядит со стороны, и ему становится смешно от того, насколько шаблонно всё это сейчас смотрится: программист, в мятых джинсах и заляпанной кофе футболке, напивается и жалуется бармену на свою жизнь. А эта девочка, Чианг, слишком вежливая, чтобы сказать ему, как он жалок.  
То, что это его улыбка не даёт ей высказать ему всё, что она думает, как-то не приходит ему в голову.  
— Не-Чайка, — повторяет он снова и снова, а потом, когда бар уже почти пустеет, перегибается через стойку и спрашивает настойчиво: — А какой он, этот твой Джонатан Ливингстон, а?  
— Не мой, — с вежливой улыбкой отвечает Чианг. — Невысокий, рыжий, лет тридцать на вид, глаза синие, потерянные немного. — Она улыбается краешком рта. — Хотя, может быть, это из-за алкоголя было.  
— Не-Чайка, — снова говорит Ричард, постукивая по стойке перед собой, и Чианг двигает к нему не только новую порцию виски, но и пепельницу. — Тридцатилетний рыжий мужик.  
— Ну да, — девушка усмехается, — суть ты уловил.  
Ричард не помнит, когда они перешли на «ты», до или после того, как он рассказал ей про поисковые запросы и кнопку «Мне повезёт». И про то, как это здорово — бросить всё и начать всё сначала. И неважно, бросаешь ты своё дело, город и все эти острова и летишь через Атлантику в неизвестное новое или просто забываешь о самостоятельных решениях и отдаешься на волю течения байтов информационного пространства Гугл. Или начинаешь лететь всё быстрее и быстрее, так, что остальные чайки уже не успевают за тобой. «Ты ведь понимаешь, о чём я, да?»  
— А я ведь хотел познакомиться с ней вне системы, — грустно говорит Ричард, опустошая очередной (какой по счёту?) стакан. — И кстати, — доверительно говорит он, стряхивая пепел мимо пепельницы. — Ты сейчас по всем законам жанра должна достать телефон и записать заметку: «Не забыть уволиться завтра».  
— У меня обычный мобильник, — отзывается Чианг и морщится, когда в кармане куртки Ричарда пиликает сигнализация. — Там нельзя делать заметки.  
Ричард не слышит, что она говорит ещё — его голова клонится вниз, и он только бормочет нетвёрдым голосом:  
— Не-Чайка, твою мать, Не-Чайка…

Джонатану кажется, что он снимается в кино. Что вот сейчас, когда он усадит размякшего от количества алкоголя Ричарда, раздастся щелчок хлопушки и крик режиссёра: «Снято», но этого не происходит, и Джонатан, вздохнув, запускает навигатор в машине Ричарда.  
— Задайте маршрут, — говорит навигатор приятным женским голосом, и Джонатану кажется, что после такой фразы обязательно должно быть что-то, вроде "Мой Господин" или "О, повелитель". Он думает написать об этом в службу поддержки, но потом соображает, что таких фриков не найдётся больше среди пользователей, и просто касается пальцами экрана навигатора, ища в закладках пункт «Дом».  
— Задайте маршрут, — требовательно повторяет навигатор, и Джо беспомощно оглядывается на отключившегося Ричарда. Тот, наверное, слишком хорошо знал дорогу к своему дому — настолько, что не стал добавлять маркер в программе навигатора, и был слишком сильно пьян — настолько, что не отреагировал не только на механический голос навигатора, но и на ощутимый тычок под рёбра.  
— Задайте маршрут, — снова оживает навигатор, и Джонатану хочется разбить его кулаком, но он опускает уже поднятую руку и, сделав глубокий вдох, отмечает на карте свой адрес. На экране вокруг его дома всплывают флажки ранее сделанных отметок, и Джонатан чувствует, как колотится сердце, когда он понимает, что это — адреса тех самых тренажёрных залов, которые Гугл выдал на прошлой или позапрошлой неделе на его запрос.  
— Кто ты? — снова исступлённо повторяет Джонатан.  
Он мог бы вспомнить пару десятков фильмов, в которых кто-то знал слишком много о главном герое, а потом из главного героя — непременно серого неприметного клерка — делали супергероя, убийцу, борца за добро и справедливость... А, нет, это уже сёдзё-манга, а не фильм. Джонатан медленно выезжает на пустую в такое позднее время улицу и улыбается краешком рта.  
— И был бы ты Анджелиной Джоли, как в том фильме про братство убийц, я бы не думал о том, куда тебя везти, к тебе или ко мне.  
Ричард не отвечает — его голова безвольно свешивается на грудь, и Джонатан морщится, представляя, что будет, если их остановит полиция. В кино героев всегда останавливает полиция, когда те не знают, что им делать и в какое дерьмо они вляпались. Открыв бардачок, Джо нашаривает в нём тёмные очки между свёрнутой змейкой зарядного устройства для ноутбука и пачкой сигарет. Конечно, ночью в тёмных очках передвигаются только вампиры и наркоманы, но так это хотя бы не будет выглядеть как похищение.  
Джо пытается вспомнить, какое наказание предусмотрено политикой штата за похищение людей, но не может, хотя видел это в сериале на прошлой неделе. Ему очень хочется остановиться и погуглить, но он терпеливо перестраивается в нужный ряд под негромкие команды навигатора. Он думает, что этот Ричард — Ричард Бах, подумать только! — исчезнет, если только открыть страницу Гугла. Просто втянется в поток информации, рассыплется единицами и нулями вместе с машиной, очками и сигаретами, оставив Джонатана одного посреди магистрали с несущимися мимо автомобилями.  
— Привязать тебя к дивану дома, что ли? — спрашивает Джо у отражения в зеркале заднего вида и паркуется перед своим подъездом. Из него неважный водитель, поэтому парковка занимает у него порядком времени и сил, и, выключив ключ из зажигания, он понимает, что ненавидит этого Ричарда даже больше, чем собственное любопытство. В конце концов, можно было бы взять его телефон, позвонить по первому же номеру в адресной книге и сдать этого придурка на руки его девушке, братьям, коллегам. Да хоть восьмидесятилетней бабуле в стоптанных тапочках.  
Но вместо этого Джо просто пытается осторожно вытащить Ричарда из машины, надеясь, что его соседи сейчас снова вовсю занимаются любовью и не видят, как он вытаскивает из чужой тёмной машины безвольное тело на тёмную улицу, а потом деловито тащит его к подъезду. Пожалуй, погуглить, что делать, он не успеет. В конце концов, он гуглил систему реагирования местной полиции.

Утро Ричарда обычно начинается в шесть утра с негромкого, но настойчивого зуммера телефона под подушкой, когда включается первый будильник. Его Ричард обычно выключает, не просыпаясь. Второй будильник, на полседьмого, срабатывает уже со звуком, и под негромкий голос Джона Леннона Ричард переворачивается на спину, пялясь в потолок. Его окна выходят на восток, и по утрам небо расчерчено полосами розового, припудренного смогом, солнца пополам с синеватыми отблесками двух мониторов компьютера, который не выключается в этом доме никогда. Полежав так пятнадцать минут, до следующего будильника, Ричард обычно встаёт с кровати и, сняв с полки беспроводную гарнитуру, встаёт на беговую дорожку. За пару километров он успевает связаться по скайпу с Робби, разбудить его и напомнить о том, что на работу нужно всё-таки прийти, а ещё послушать новости и сообщения на автоответчике рабочего телефона. После душа Ричард включает кофеварку и, пока она, урча, перемалывает кофейные зёрна и сцеживает битумно-чёрный кофе в кружку, выкуривает первую сигарету за утро, глядя на укутанные туманом крыши. Оставшиеся до выхода полчаса он тратит на то, чтобы выбрать один из десятка костюмов, выскоблить бритвой щёки и, глянув в зеркало, выйти из квартиры.  
Это утро начинается с головной боли, и Ричард заталкивает руку под подушку, чтобы нащупать телефон и проверить, насколько он проспал, а потом позвонить коллегам и предупредить, что жив, просто опаздывает, но пальцы натыкаются только на смятые простыни. Ричард растерянно щупает складки наволочки, шарит ладонью под подушкой, но натыкается на пустоту, и от этого ему становится не по себе. Он слишком привык к тому, что телефон постоянно под рукой. Чёрт возьми, да у него половина жизни в памяти этого телефона и в приложениях, дающих доступ к облакам с рабочими программами и удалёнку к домашней электронике. Даже когда он оставался ночевать у редких девушек, одной рукой обнимал теплые женские плечи, а другой — всё равно нашаривал в кармане брошенных на пол брюк телефон и заталкивал его под подушку.  
— На полке слева, — слышит он голос за своей спиной и, даже не задумавшись о том, откуда этот голос взялся, тянется в указанном направлении, цепляет телефон с полки и слышит короткий, какой-то нервный смешок: — Не этот, этот — мой, твой рядом.  
Ричард встряхивается и, пожалуй, слишком резко садится на кровати, чтобы тут же схватиться за виски, стиснутые головной болью. Чужой телефон в его руке лежит, как родной, и даже кнопки такие же потёртые, и он машинально проводит пальцем по экрану для разблокировки. Пялится сквозь плывущие перед глазами мутно-зелёные точки на знакомое, как свое, расположение приложений вместо того, чтобы всё-таки решиться посмотреть на сидящего у кровати человека, который, по-птичьи наклонив голову, спрашивает настойчиво:  
— Кто ты?  
Ричард массирует ноющие виски и, морщась, отвечает на автопилоте:  
— Меня зовут Ричард Бах, и, нет, я ненавижу чаек, мессий и справочники, и я… — Он запинается, поняв, что говорит, как робот, поднимает голову и просит: — У тебя кофе нет?

Джонатан ложится спать на полу, возле кровати. Если этот Ричард вдруг попробует уйти, не дав ответы на вопросы, мучившие Джо последние несколько дней, он услышит и…  
— Да что я, чёрт возьми, сделаю? — спрашивает он у свешивающейся с кровати руки и кладёт свой телефон на полку возле кровати, рядом с таким же телефоном, который достал из кармана брюк этого Ричарда. Телефоны похожи настолько, что Джонатану кажется, будто у него галлюцинации, будто просто двоится в глазах, и он уже протягивает руку, чтобы погуглить наркотики, вызывающие такой эффект, но не делает этого. Выдохнув, он опускает голову на подушку и пытается заснуть.  
Обычно Джонатан засыпает под аккомпанемент воркования кулера в системном блоке его компьютера и иногда — шумных стонов из-за стены, и теперь сонное дыхание этого Ричарда не даёт ему заснуть. Слишком непривычно быть с кем-то рядом.  
— Школьница, — ворчит Джо и, отвернувшись от кровати, закрывает глаза.  
Будит его негромкий, но настойчивый зуммера телефона на полке возле кровати и машинально тянется влево, но натыкается только на упругий ворс ковра. От этого он просыпается даже быстрее, чем от назойливого жужжания телефона, и садится на полу, отодвигая под кровать запасное одеяло, которое с трудом нашел вчера в шкафу.  
Вибрирует телефон этого Ричарда, который спит, раскинувшись на кровати, и, разумеется, не слышит ничего, что происходит вокруг. Джонатану даже кажется, включи он в колонках что-нибудь громкое, вроде Surrealistic Pillows, Ричард бы так и продолжил спать.  
Джонатан выключает будильник привычным жестом, как на своём телефоне, и так же, на автопилоте, нажимает пальцем в ту часть экрана, где в его телефоне находится ярлык почты, и ухмыляется, глядя, как загружаются письма этого Ричарда.  
Ему хочется прочитать их, чтобы на тот момент, когда Ричард поднимет тяжёлую после выпитого вчера голову над подушкой и Джонатану придётся с ним разговаривать, он знал хоть немного. «Разведка, — думает Джо, не решаясь нажать на кнопку перехода к ярлыкам. — Разведка — это основа войны».  
— Войны, — повторяет он вслух и осторожно кладёт телефон обратно на полку. Наверное, он поступает неправильно, но, с другой стороны, забирать вчера Ричарда из этого бара уже было неправильно. И отвозить его к себе вместо того, чтобы растолкать и спросить его адрес, — тоже. И уж конечно, неправильно было укладывать его в свою кровать, а самому спать на полу. — Любопытство доведёт тебя когда-нибудь, Джонатан Ливингстон, — говорит он тихо. — Не до смерти, так до неловких ситуаций, и я не знаю, что хуже.  
Он сворачивает в рулон разложенное на полу постельное бельё, заталкивает его на полку шкафа и, ограничившись этим в наведении порядка, садится на стул у компьютера, но вместо того, чтобы привычно положить руки на клавиатуру, разворачивается и разглядывает лежащего на его кровати Ричарда.  
Джонатан может вспомнить около тридцати фильмов, в которых герои так же смотрели на девушек или каких-нибудь таинственных незнакомцев из параллельных миров в своих кроватях, но вряд ли они чувствовали тот азарт пополам с растерянностью, которые сейчас одолевали самого Джо. Он смотрит на спящего на его кровати Ричарда, и ему кажется — это всё Матрица, что, если слишком пристально смотреть на покрытые жёсткими волосками лодыжки, торчащие из-под короткого одеяла, можно разглядеть, как по венам под кожей текут килобайты, будто по оптоволоконному кабелю.  
— Хотя нет, — говорит Джонатан, усмехаясь, — у голограмм не бывает похмелья.  
Словно от звука его голоса, Ричард выдыхает, его спина под сбившимся набок одеялом на миг напрягается, и он с ленцой, неторопливо тянется рукой под подушку и тут же напряженно замирает. Пальцы шарят по простыни под подушкой, судорожно, как молотят по воде руки утопающего, и Джо, сжалившись, говорит:  
— На полке слева. — Голос пропадает куда-то, и ему приходится откашляться перед тем, как пояснить: — Не этот, этот — мой, твой рядом.  
Он внезапно понимает, насколько взволнован, и поэтому говорит простыми предложениями, глядя, как Ричард переворачивается на спину и, так и не выпустив его телефон из рук, садится. И как он морщится от головной боли и трогает руками виски, а потом ерошит примятые от сна волосы одной рукой, второй снимая блокировку с телефона Джо заученным, рефлекторным движением. Голову Ричард так и не поднимает, и Джо благодарен ему за это, иначе он явно не был бы в состоянии спросить, глядя в глаза:  
— Кто ты?  
Джонатан задерживает дыхание. В последний раз он так нервничал — когда? — лет пять назад, когда его решили повысить до старшего менеджера и ему пришлось стоять перед всем отделом, выслушивая похвалы за свою работу. Тогда ему очень нравилась секретарша генерального, и он бледнел, краснел и мычал что-то в ответ на слова благодарности, а она смотрела на него из-за плеча генерального и улыбалась белозубо, как в рекламе жевательной резинки.  
Ричард моргает и, словно не до конца проснувшись, монотонно произносит:  
— Меня зовут Ричард Бах, и, нет, я ненавижу чаек, мессий и справочники, и я… — Он запинается, вздыхает, потирая виски, а потом поднимает голову и просит: — У тебя кофе нет?  
Джонатан выпрямляется на кресле и кивает:  
— Кофе есть. — Он протягивает руку за телефоном, и Ричард смотрит на подставленную ладонь недоумённо. — Кофеварка запускается через wi-fi.  
Не может же Джо просто сказать, что боится оставить его даже на миг, потому что, кто знает, может, этот Ричард действительно рассыплется на нули и единицы прямо здесь, не дождавшись кружки с дымящимся кофе.  
— Круто, — говорит Ричард, оглядываясь, пока Джонатан запускает нужное приложение на телефоне, и тянется за своим мобильником. Смотрит на экран и, вытянув губы трубочкой, присвистывает, повторяя: — Круто.  
— Я выключил будильник, — поясняет Джонатан, слыша, как за стенкой, на кухне, кофеварка, урча, начинает перемалывать зёрна. — Извини.  
— Это был первый из дюжины, я не проспал.  
Ричард оглядывает комнату, оценивающе скользит взглядом по нагромождению техники на столе, прищурившись, рассматривает фотографии на стене напротив кровати, и Джонатан радуется, что снял оттуда фотографию, снятую в метро. Джо так и сидит на стуле, не зная, ни что сказать, ни что спросить, ни что сделать. Ни в одном из сотен фильмов, в которых встречались подобные сцены, не было единого сценария. Вернее, в половине был но Джо как-то не доверяет порнографии в этом вопросе.  
Ричард встаёт с кровати и берёт с полки свернутый улиткой ремень, сгребает высыпанную из его собственных карманов мелочь обратно и, вставляя ремень в шлёвки, уточняет:  
— Если я заговорю, ты не исчезнешь? — Джонатан моргает и удивлённо смотрит на него снизу вверх. Ричард оглядывается на него через плечо мутным спросонья взглядом и поясняет: — Мне кажется, если я начну о чём-нибудь спрашивать, ты утечёшь по беспроводной сети куда-то в интернет, да?  
Джонатан давится смехом, истеричным, как в каких-нибудь тупых ситкомах, и качает головой:  
— Нет, не утеку.  
— Слышу сожаление в твоём голосе. — Ричард обходит кровать и садится на край напротив стула Джонатана. Он кажется спокойным, но Джо видит, как подрагивают кончики пальцев, сжимающих телефон, и как на экране, испаряясь, быстро исчезают отпечатки ладоней. — Тогда кто ты?  
Джонатан отводит взгляд, сжимает свой телефон нервными пальцами, снова мимолётно думая, что их жесты слишком похожи, и говорит:  
— Меня зовут Джонатан, Джонатан Ливингстон, и, нет, я не чайка, я... — Он запинается, не зная, что сказать дальше. В конце концов, ему никогда не удавалось закончить эту фразу в блогах, и сейчас он теряется так же, как и перед экраном монитора. Телефон негромко жужжит в его руках, сообщая о том, что кофеварка закончила готовить две порции эспрессо, и Джонатан цепляется за это, как за спасательный круг, и говорит: — Кофе готов.

Ричард так и представлял себе комнату Не-Чайки, когда думал о ней, пялясь в монитор на работе опухшими от усталости глазами: пыльные книги на полках, которые уже давно никто не читал, скачивая все те же тексты в fb2; неаккуратно, в беспорядке сваленные на полке диски, которые давно никто не слушал, перенеся один раз все песни на жесткий диск или в облако; галерея кружек с засохшими следами кофе на дне; переброшенные через спинку стула джинсы. Единственное, что Ричард даже не представлял, это то, что на стуле вместо худенькой девочки с тонкими лодыжками будет сидеть небритый, рыжеволосый парень его возраста. Сидеть и растерянным взглядом смотреть на него снизу вверх.  
Ричард уже видел этот взгляд, когда спустился в метро, чтобы попытаться там поймать Не-Чайку, которой сам подсунул карту нью-йоркской подземки. «Поймал ведь», — думает Ричард, идя за Джонатаном на кухню, откуда одурительно пахнет кофе, и от этого запаха, и ещё немного от похмелья и нервной встряски, ему хочется курить.  
Джонатан разливает по кружкам кофе, и на его локтях солнце оставляет масляно-жёлтые пятна, как лимонный сироп или светлое пиво в прозрачном стакане на веранде в летний день. Чтобы со льдом — и небольшой перерыв в работе, и никаких презентаций весь день. Наверное, на лице Ричарда появляется слишком блаженное выражение, потому что Джонатан спрашивает совсем уж несмело:  
— Сахар, сливки?  
— А у тебя они есть? — удивляется в ответ Ричард и кивает на пятна на его коленях. — Ты такой же кофеиновый маньяк… — «Как и я». Эту фразу он проглатывает, не произнося вслух, а потом говорит уже спокойней: — Нет, спасибо.  
Кофеварка в кухне Джонатана стоит так же, как и в его собственной — у окна, чтобы можно было опереться бедром о подоконник, выпуская в форточку дым, и оставить потом кружку прямо под пластиковым выменем кофеварки, и Ричарду кажется, что он всё-таки проснулся у себя дома, только почему-то с этим рыжим под боком.  
— Ты не закончил, — говорит Ричард, принимая из рук растерявшегося Джонатана кружку, и садится на край подоконника. — Ты не чайка, — говорит он, отпивая из кружки с логотипом компании Гугл. Такая же стоит в его собственном шкафу, а ещё одна — в офисе, и ещё парочка раздарены друзьям-гикам, и Ричард машинально оглаживает мизинцем букву G на белой горячей стенке. На фарфоре под его ладонью — въевшиеся брызги кофе, похожие на веснушки. На шее у Джонатана, бледной от постоянного сидения перед компьютером, — такие же отметинки. Наверное, его девушка любит касаться их губами.  
Ричард встряхивает головой и старается улыбнуться так, как это получается у Эмили, когда она рассказывает о пользе вегетарианства, — добродушно, но очень настойчиво. Получается с трудом, но Джонатан не обращает на это внимания. Он присасывается к своей кружке, цедя мелкими глотками обжигающе горячий кофе — Ричард видит, как дёргается его кадык под покрытой короткой щетиной шеей.  
— У тебя в навигаторе в машине — запросы, которые я делал в Гугле на прошлой неделе, — роняет Джо между двумя глотками. — Откуда?  
— Ты вчера пришёл в тот же бар, что и я, — пожимает плечами Ричард. — Кажется, мы квиты.  
Джонатан открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Ричард отворачивается. Он со стуком опускает кружку на подоконник и пялится в окно, упорно только в окно, на вызолоченные солнцем стены и грязно-персиковое полотно смога, чтобы не смотреть на Джонатана и его тоскливый, прозрачно-голубой взгляд.  
— У тебя можно курить? — спрашивает он поспешно.  
— Можно, — растерянно отвечает Джонатан, и Ричард чувствует себя немного неловко за то, что вот так вот вмешивается в его жизнь. Хотя почему-то вмешиваться в жизнь воображаемой девочки ему это не мешало.  
Он хлопает ладонями по карманам джинсов в поисках сигарет и зажигалки, но не находит ни того, ни другого. Джонатан наблюдает за ним из-за кружки, как лис из норы, и Ричард отчётливо представляет эту ехидную лисью морду. Ему кажется, это может стать отличным дудлом.  
— Если я не ошибаюсь, они остались в машине...  
— А ты, конечно, не куришь, — заканчивает за него Ричард и вздрагивает, когда Джонатан улыбается.  
Улыбка изменяет его некрасивое, в сущности, лицо до неузнаваемости. Когда пропадает напряжённость и растерянность из взгляда и на щеках появляются ямочки с бронзовой тенью рыжеватой щетины, Ричарду кажется, он не сильно жалеет, проснувшись в одной квартире с ним, а не с той девочкой, которую представлял себе раньше. Хотя, конечно, с девочкой можно было бы не только разговаривать.  
— Нет, — пожимает плечами Джонатан и ставит свою кружку на край узкого стола, рядом с заляпанной кетчупом микроволновкой. — Но сигареты у меня есть.  
«Его девушка курит, — думает Ричард, когда Джонатан скрывается за дверью кухни, бросив на него напоследок взгляд через плечо, словно желая убедиться, что он не исчезнет. — Курит, пьёт кофе из кружки с Гуглом и называет его "Джо", округляя губы колечком на гласной, как буквы О на стенке кружки».  
Джонатан приносит такую же пачку, какую Ричард забыл в машине, в бардачке между скрученным змейкой зарядным устройством от ноутбука и очками, и Ричард смеётся уже совсем открыто.  
— По вашему запросу найдено... — Он заглядывает в пачку и присвистывает: — Целых шесть результатов!  
Джонатан смотрит на него, сощурившись, и вдруг спрашивает, заставляя Ричарда подавиться дымом:  
— Мне повезёт?

Джонатан слушает, как он разговаривает по телефону с кем-то: быстрыми, отрывистыми фразами, что-то про «Может быть, опоздаю, поищи там где-нибудь галстук» и «Запускайте без меня». И ещё «О, ты всё-таки купил словарь!». Джонатан смотрит, как он курит, выдыхая в форточку, а ветер с шумной улицы загоняет зыбкие струйки дыма обратно. Джонатану хочется вцепиться в его плечи руками и трясти, пока этот Ричард всё-таки не даст ответы на все вопросы, которые он сам так и не решается задать.  
— Конечно, — отзывается Ричард на единственный вопрос, на который у Джо хватило решимости. — Конечно повезёт.  
А когда Джонатан, убрав кружки в раковину, собирается спросить наконец о том, откуда Ричард его знает, тот ерошит кажущиеся бронзовыми у корней волосы растопыренной ладонью и топит окурок в подставленном под пепел блюдце:  
— Я не Гугл, не спрашивай слишком много.  
И Джонатан закрывает уже открытый для расспросов рот. В конце концов, он убедился в двух главных вещах. Во-первых, этот Ричард — не Бог из машины, потому что, будь он действительно такой забавной оболочкой Гугл, на вопрос «Мне повезёт?» ответил бы по-другому. Может быть, спел, может быть, рассказал про то, как готовить мартини, или, может, пригласил бы на обзорную экскурсию по Манхэттену. Во-вторых, он всё-таки человек. По крайней мере, роботы не оставляют после себя запаха, смешанного с запахом алкоголя и ментолового шампуня, на наволочке.  
Джо отпускает его в четверть восьмого утра, показав из окна место на стоянке, где вчера оставил его машину, и, когда Ричард выпрямляется, завязав шнурки на кедах, протягивает руку.  
— Закажу себе такую же футболку, — говорит Ричард, и Джонатан тянется в карман своих домашних джинсов за телефоном, чтобы продиктовать ему ссылку, но Ричард только качает головой. — Я найду, — говорит он, пожимая вспотевшую от всех переживаний ладонь Джо своей, холодной от ветра из форточки.  
В голову лезут какие-то шаблонные сцены из голливудских фильмов, в которых герой не выпускает героиню из своей квартиры, вжимает её в стену, целуя. Или вот ещё сюжет: переминаясь с ноги на ногу, неловко попросить у героини номер телефона, и крупным планом — рот, произносящий: «Мы ведь ещё встретимся?»  
Хорошо, что Джонатан не похож на героев кино, а этот Ричард, даже переодевшись в платье, не потянет на героиню.  
Он не говорит ни слова, пока щелкает замками на двери, и слышит, как скрипит лифт, сначала поднимаясь до нужного этажа, а потом, с кряхтением, отвозя Ричарда на первый, и только после звучного пиликанья домофона где-то внизу говорит, прижавшись лбом к закрытой двери:  
— Ненавижу тебя.  
Вернувшись на кухню, он моет кружки, расставляет их на полке ручками в одну сторону, выключает кофеварку, вытряхивая из неё спрессованный кофейный порошок, будто не сам же вчера и притащил в квартиру незнакомого мужчину, который спал в его кровати, пил его кофе, курил его сигареты и ушёл утром, даже не рассказав ничего о себе.  
— Прямо как в молодости, — усмехается Джонатан, протягивая руку за блюдцем, на котором высится горка пепла, увенчанная двумя скрюченными окурками, но так и не решается сдвинуть его с места. Только форточку закрывает, чтобы случайным порывом ветра вся эта конструкция не опрокинулась на пол.  
В конце концов, в кнопку «Мне повезёт» он верит больше, чем в примету о разбитой посуде.  
— Дай мне точку опоры, — говорит Джо компьютеру, но так и не собирается гуглить, кто же это сказал — Аристотель, Пифагор или Платон какой-нибудь. — Потому что этот твой Ричард Бах выбил её из-под моих ног.  
Он часто говорит так с компьютером, что, может быть, даже обрадуется, когда разработают наконец голосовой редактор, который будет сам записывать в текст поток слов. Хотя так он будет удалять больше файлов, чем сейчас.  
Браузер привычно подвисает, когда Джонатан, подъехав на стуле к компьютеру, нажимает на кнопку «Мне повезёт?». Может быть, сейчас закончится поиск среди всех проиндексированных статей, и Гугл подсунет билеты в Сан-Франциско или вообще на другой край света. В один конец. Джонатан бы не расстроился.  
— Точку опоры, — просит он у молчащего браузера, и буквы-глаза в логотипе Гугла смотрят на него сочувственно. В этот раз поисковик думает долго, будто не желая отвечать на его запрос. Будто он тоже думает, что вчерашнего было достаточно, но потом, мигнув монитором, всё-таки выдаёт ответ. — И что ты имеешь в виду?  
Джонатан смотрит на подгружающееся видео с песней «Somebody to love» и не знает, то ли ему махнуть в Лас-Вегас с полным наркотиков багажником красного кабриолета, то ли скачать полную дискографию Jefferson Airplane, то ли...  
— Любить кого-то, — говорит он, усмехаясь. — Мне кажется, я убедил тебя, что я — школьница.  
Он встаёт со стула, доходит до кухни и неумело раскуривает одну из оставленных в пачке сигарет, глядя на пустое место на стоянке, на котором ночью стояла машина этого Ричарда.

— Ты рехнулся, — говорит Эмили, но от двери не уходит, периодически поглядывая в коридор, в сторону лифта. Робби только отмахивается от неё и, перегнувшись через спинку стула, одним пальцем печатает пароль с бумажки, которую часом раньше выпросил у системного администратора, потому что «Вы понимаете, он в пробке, а у нас презентация, а у него все документы на пк без дубликата, так что, пожалуйста, пойдите навстречу и...»  
— Я жадный, — говорит Робби, запуская программу, которую сам и разработал. — Я очень жадный, и я хочу выиграть пари и купить себе тот самый раритетный выпуск Марвелла.  
Он нервно постукивает пальцем по столу и смотрит на часы.  
— Ну же, парень, давай, нажми на кнопку! — говорит он. — Я же вижу, что ты уже проснулся и искал погоду на сегодня и пробки.  
— Ты похож на шамана, — ворчит Эмили. — Бубна не хватает.  
— Заткнись! — отмахивается Робби и кладёт руки на клавиатуру.  
— Я всё ещё не понимаю, зачем ты это делаешь, — холодно говорит Эмили, прижимаясь виском к стеклянной стене кабинета Ричарда. — И главное, зачем я тебе помогаю.  
Робби пожимает плечами, не отрываясь от клавиатуры, и этот жест получается немного дёрганным.  
— Просто ты, как и я, хочешь, чтобы наш дорогой руководитель стал больше похож на человека, а не на шаблонного, зашоренного белого воротничка.  
— Я вижу, кто-то всё-таки начал изучать словарь, — усмехается Эмили, но Робби не реагирует на её подкол.  
— И ты видела сама: он пришёл в джинсах вчера. — Ради этого он даже отвлекается от монитора и повторяет веско: — В джинсах, Эмили!  
Девушка только пожимает плечами и выглядывает в коридор. Эмили поглядывает на часы, и со стороны может показаться, что она просто переживает из-за готовящейся презентации по результатам работы их подразделения, но, на деле, причина её переживаний вовсе не в этом.  
— Идёт, — говорит она, заметив белую макушку Ричарда у самой дальней стены лифта, едва двери открылись. — Заканчивай.  
— Уже, — откликается Робби и, быстро заблокировав чужой компьютер, выходит из кабинета. Мятым платком он стирает отпечатки своих рук и лба Эмили со стеклянной стены и, глянув в коридор, вытягивает губы трубочкой. — Кажется, у кого-то была весёлая ночь.  
Эмили кивает, разглядывая те же, что и вчера, джинсы Ричарда и футболку, мятую и с пятнышком кофе на левой половине груди, и говорит, пихнув Робби плечом:  
— И, кажется, тебе будет просто выиграть пари.

— …ким образом, наш проект является не только развлекательными. — Ричард указывает рукой себе за спину, куда-то в сторону выведенной на проектор презентации, и с благодарностью кивает Эмили, которая ставит на краешек стола перед ним стакан кофе со льдом. — Если посмотреть на статистику, — продолжает Ричард, глотнув кофе и даже, кажется, осмелев от этого, — вы сможете увидеть, как локализуется поиск, как выставляется рейтинг страниц и как можно выделить из этой подборки для каждого пользователя по десять-пятнадцать процентов под рекламные статьи.  
Ричард опирается бедром о край стола и делает ещё один, долгий и невыносимо приятный после гонки на другой конец города и почти получаса непрерывной беседы, глоток. Он выжидает, пока сидящие перед ним представители других отделов просчитают только что озвученную им статистику в уме или на своих одинаковых планшетах и поймут, что даже семи процентов хватило бы для окупаемости не только маленького отдела самого Ричарда, но и, пожалуй, четверти подразделений технологов.  
Ричард выпрямляется и ставит стакан после первого протяжного присвистывания.  
— Да-да, — говорит он и тоже свистит. — Когда Роберт Мёрфи, занимавшийся программой для ротации маркированных страниц, принёс мне граф разделения информации и с сомнением показал просчитанный системой максимальный процент под рекламу, я тоже присвистнул.  
— И выругался, — поддакивает Робби со своего кресла. Лицо у него довольное, но Ричард не знает, то ли от того, что его похвалили перед всем руководством, то ли от того, что он поддел Ричарда, то ли потому, что он сейчас тайком читает какую-нибудь редкую арку приключений Спайдермена на планшете, пока все отвлекаются на презентацию.  
— И выругался, — признаётся Ричард, видя всё больше и больше улыбок, — потому что максимум установлен на уровне тридцати трёх процентов, а это очень большая доля…  
— И очень большой доход, — заканчивает за него тот, присвистнувший, один из главных в отделе по связям с общественностью. — Но и очень большой риск.  
Ричард выдерживает это предположение с невозмутимостью стоика. «Тестировать работу системы на живых людях, — думает он, оглядывая зал, — допиваться до зелёных лепреконов, потом просыпаться в постели человека, к которому ты привязался из-за этой грёбаной работы через интернет, затем выяснить, что он — не маленькая девочка, потерянная в сети, как ты думал, а взрослый мужик, — вот это риск, господа, а подсунуть чуть больше рекламы — нет».  
— Именно поэтому я и предложил начать с десяти, — разводит руками Ричард и снова тянется к кофе. — Чтобы чуть-чуть позволить себе повысить процент доходов, при этом минимизировав риск.  
«Минимизировать риск, — думает он, пока этот, из связей с общественностью, переписывается с кем-то со своего планшета, кажущегося хрупкой бабочкой в его крупных руках. — Минимизировать риск — это хорошая идея».  
Ричард трогает кончиками пальцев экран своего телефона, оставляя заметку, в которой только два слова: «никогда больше».  
Дописывать он не хочет, потому что точно не знает, что именно никогда, да и не успевает — ему снова начинают задавать вопросы, и он, засунув телефон в карман помятых джинсов, вытирает вспотевшие ладони о подол футболки.  
Когда зал пустеет, Робби садится на край стола и легонько пихает Ричарда кулаком в плечо:  
— Пздрвл, — говорит он, — тебе повезло, да?  
Ричард смотрит, как Робби обхватывает пальцами бумажный стакан с кофе, и вспоминает, что утром Джонатан так же хватался за свою кружку, как за спасательный круг. Он встряхивает головой и, сверившись с созданной в телефоне заметкой, усмехается краешком рта:  
— Да, Робби, мне повезло.

Голова немного кружится, и Джонатан не знает, от чего именно: от выкуренной сигареты, от того, что неплохо было бы поесть хотя бы раз после вчерашней булки, которую Джо разделил с чайками, или от того, как громко горланят ему в уши Jefferson Airplane про то, что нужно найти кого-то, кого можно любить. Или, может быть, от того, как смотрит со снимка на стене Ричард Бах.  
Джонатан отворачивается от этого взгляда и делает музыку ещё громче, уже почти не вслушиваясь в слова. За день он прослушал эту песню столько раз, что, кажется, даже через несколько месяцев сможет вспомнить её текст без Гугла, и, может быть, именно её он будет петь в душе под Рождество, чтобы хоть как-то заглушить радостные крики и салют за стенами.  
Его мысли уже привычно переключаются на Ричарда, как раньше всё сводилось к родителям, имени и тому, почему он такой неудачник. Может быть, это склад мышления такой, как коралловый риф, вырастающий на какой-нибудь прочной основе вроде камня или корпуса затонувшего корабля?  
Джонатан пялится в стену, где висят полки со старыми, покрытыми пылью книгами, среди которых то и дело просматриваются потрёпанные чёрные корешки дешёвых томиков детективов. Джо читал их раньше, когда добирался до колледжа и до работы, и сейчас, глядя на растрёпанные уголки страниц и потрескавшиеся корочки, он думает, что Ричард вполне может быть кем-то вроде Джеймса Бонда, который всё про всех знает. Тем более, на Шона Коннери он чем-то похож. Хотя секретные агенты, похожие на секретных агентов, — это нарушение всех канонов маскировки.  
Джонатан смеётся, не слыша собственного смеха за громкой музыкой, и отворачивается от книжной полки, чтобы снова уткнуться взглядом в фотографию Ричарда.  
— Ты не работаешь на ЦРУ и ФБР, правда? — спрашивает он у снимка. — Иначе ты бы не позволил так просто забрать тебя из того бара и дело бы закончилось мордобоем. — Он трёт тыльной стороной ладони щёку, точно зная, что упал бы после первого же удара, неловко зацепившись за скатерть и усыпав себя осколками разбитых стаканов. — Конечно, если это не была тщательно продуманная операция.  
Он снова смеётся, и смех похож на кашель.  
— Оу Эм Джи, — отчётливо произносит он на проигрыше в песне. — За мной охотится секретный агент ЦРУ из самого секретного отдела.  
Он рывком садится на кровати, которая вся пахнет табаком, одеколоном Ричарда, кисловатым запахом Old Spice Ричарда и самим Ричардом, и выключает музыку. Тишина после оглушительной музыки похожа на взрыв или на прыжок в воду, и Джонатан даже потряхивает головой, чтобы отделаться от этого ощущения.  
В фильмах люди, за которыми охотится ЦРУ, обычно много бегают, запасаются оружием на чёрном рынке, разбивают машины, уходя от погони, а иногда даже меняют место жительства, паспорт и лицо. Джонатан просто идёт готовить себе обед, зная, что действует не по сценарию. Но, с другой стороны, он, в отличие от киногероев, был бы не против того, чтобы этот агент ЦРУ снова на него вышел.

Наверное, у него очень ошарашенное лицо, судя по тому, как смеются Эмили и Робби, и даже близнецы улыбаются: Пол правым уголком рта, Джордж — левым. Ричард старается не сильно вертеть головой по сторонам, оглядывая заведение, куда его притащили коллеги, чтобы отпраздновать успешное окончание проекта.  
— Мы собирались привести тебя давно, — говорит Эмили, цепляясь за его локоть и подводя к одному из дальних столиков, на котором стояла потрёпанная табличка «Зарезервировано». — Ещё когда ты… ну… — Она запинается, и на памяти Ричарда это впервые.  
— Когда ты ещё таскался в этих костюмах и при галстуке, — подсказывает Робби, плюхаясь на диван и с хрустом потягиваясь. — Жаль, что ты стал нормальным, так бы эффект был лучше.  
Ричард садится на единственный стул, оставляя подчинённым места на диване, и усмехается, ещё раз оглядываясь. Пожалуй, Робби прав: приди он сюда в той синей тройке от Кима Джонса, привезённой из-за океана в плотном водонепроницаемом кофре, как самое дорогое сокровище, это выглядело бы ещё нелепее.  
Ребята привели его в один из типичных американских баров, какие Ричард пару раз видел в кино и читал их описание у Паланика и Томпсона. Разве что даже эти писатели не додумались для такой пытки, как публичное караоке. Очень много посетителей, буквально пара пустых столиков на весь зал, и в каждой компании обсуждают что-то очень смешное, судя по постоянным взрывам хохота, перекрывающим громкую музыку и редкие нестройные голоса поющих в микрофон людей.  
— Ты бы видел лицо Эмили, когда мы её сюда привели в первый раз, — говорит Пол, подзывая официантку, и Джордж заканчивает за него:  
— Но, надо сказать, она быстро оправилась. — Он смотрит на Эмили через стол, и Ричард, кажется, видит тепло в его взгляде. — А как она потом пела!  
— Заткнись, — шипит Эмили и, похоже, пинает Джорджа под столом, впрочем, Джорджу это даже нравится.  
— Кстати, это традиция, — замечает Робби, не отвлекаясь от экрана своего планшета, на котором открыта почта. У Робби даже в интерфейсе почтового клиента комиксы, и иногда непонятно, работает он или опять читает очередной выпуск. — Так что рекомендую начать с какого-нибудь пива, чтобы тебе было уже плевать, когда мы вытащим тебя к микрофону.  
— Если вы вытащите меня к микрофону, — поправляет его Ричард, но Робби только улыбается во весь рот и, ткнув пальцем в крупную кнопку отправки письма на экране своего планшета, уверенно говорит:  
— Когда, Рик.

Пока разогревается плита, Джонатан успевает узнать, что песню «Somebody to love», которую подсунул ему утром Гугл, перепели все, кому не лень, начиная от многочисленных клубных ди-джеев и заканчивая панк-рокерами вроде Ramones, версия песни которых грохочет в колонках, и подстраивает стук ножа о разделочную доску под ритм песни.  
Он сверяется с сайтом рецептов чуть ли ни по каждому действию и, когда на экране телефона разворачивается письмо, сперва думает, что это тоже часть рецепта. Только вот «Приходите к нам на вечеринку» явно не может быть ни ингредиентом, ни действием, вроде нарезки помидоров или взбивания яиц. Он уже собирается удалить спам, который почему-то был пропущен фильтром почты, но замечает название вечеринки — «Somebody to love».  
— Твою мать, — говорит он довольно громко, но всё равно не перекрывая звуки музыки из колонок, и, прислонившись к подоконнику бедром, пролистывает письмо пальцем. Вроде бы обычная реклама, которую мог прислать любой клуб — фотография танцующих людей, желтый маркер стоимости, стилизованное под дизайн шестидесятых название, — но в тексте Джонатан находит четыре ошибки. — Параноик, — говорит он своему отражению в тусклом экране телефона и всё-таки отмечает на картах этот адрес.  
Джонатану снова кажется, что он — персонаж какого-то посредственного кино с непродуманным сюжетом, плоскими шутками и вялыми диалогами. Да и актёрский состав подобран неудачно, ведь вместо самого Джонатана должна была быть худенькая мечтательная девушка, вроде Анны Хэтэуэй или той, с непроизносимым польским именем, которая играла Алису в Стране Чудес. Её бы звали Джоанна, и она точно бы пошла на эту псевдовечеринку, и там на неё напала бы мафия или пришельцы, в зависимости от фантазии сценаристов, а этот Ричард Бах с небрежностью Джеймса Бонда спас бы её.  
— Пришельцы или мафия, — повторяет Джонатан вслух и, затолкав грязную посуду в посудомоечную машину, а пачку с оставшимися тремя сигаретами — в карман, выходит из дома. — Посмотрим, позарятся ли они на меня.  
В метро он прижимается затылком к стеклу и, закрыв глаза, понимает: всё, что происходит сейчас, пожалуй, самое интересное, из случавшегося с ним за последнее время. Как полгода назад, когда Джонатан бросил окружавшую его рутину: все эти подъёмы по будильнику, строгие костюмы, ежедневные поездки на метро, кофе из автомата, привычку брать работу на дом, смазанные в одну линию имена и лица коллег на корпоративах — и отдал свою жизнь единицам и нулям поисковика Гугл. Сейчас возвращение из цифрового мира в реальность, пусть и какую-то кривую, пахнущую целлулоидом киноплёнки, вызывало такое же чувство страха перед неизвестным, и одновременно — восторг, как на гигантских качелях, которые на миг замирают в наивысшей точке перед следующим движением вниз. Джонатан почти уверен, что в этом ресторанчике, поддельную рекламу которого он получил, найдёт или самого Ричарда Баха, или очередную подсказку к тому, кто этот Ричард такой. Не может же тот на самом деле быть агентом ЦРУ, в конце концов.  
В расслабленной ладони жужжит телефон: датчик движения, сориентировавшись по GPS, подсказывает, что пункт назначения уже совсем рядом, и Джонатан встаёт с сидения, чувствуя лёгкую дрожь в коленях, но убеждает себя, что дело в выкуренной перед метро сигарете, а не в азарте, но даже он сам в это не верит.

Взяв забытую официанткой ручку с краешка стола, Ричард рисует на круглой картонной подставке под стакан с пивом чайку: полукружья изогнутых крыльев, хвост веером и острый, чуть загибающийся книзу клюв. Что-то такое, кажется, рисовала Чианг вчера под вечер, между третьей и четвёртой порцией алкоголя. Пол и Джордж с напускным вниманием выслушивают от Эмили очередной вегетарианский бред, почти не отвлекаясь от одинаковых порций маленьких мясных фрикаделек в соусе, а Робби снова молчит, отвлекшись на экран своего планшета и схватив по ошибке высокий бокал Ричарда.  
— Эй, — говорит тот, отбирая свой стакан и подталкивая руку Робби к его стакану. — Лапы прочь от Ирландии, пей свой будвайзер.  
Робби смеётся, и Ричард снова думает, что после сегодняшней презентации мальчишку точно заберут в другой отдел, потому что эта его программа для изменения приоритетности отображаемых при запросе через кнопку страниц — произведение искусства.  
— Что у тебя было в младшей школе по рисованию? — спрашивает Робби, бесцеремонно отбирая картонный кругляш у Ричарда и разглядывая парящую птичку.  
— Я учился в католической школе, — невозмутимо откликается тот. — Нас не учили рисовать.  
— Оно и видно, — смеётся Робби и подсовывает подставку обратно под стакан запотевшего бокала. Он медлит секунду перед тем, как спросить: — Ты не сказал сегодня перед презентацией, что ненавидишь чаек, как обычно, почему это? Из-за того, что мы тестировали всё на пользователе с таким ником, да?  
Ричарду кажется, что кто-то внезапно выключил звук и все в кафе смотрят на него. Он хмурится, снова тянется за пивом и, глотнув и вытерев с верхней губы пену, пристально смотрит на Робби, будто пытаясь угадать, к чему тот ведёт.  
— В общем, мы тут… — Робби немного теряется под его взглядом, — вернее, я тут нашёл этого… — закончить он не успевает, потому что Эмили трогает его за плечо, прося подвинуться, и, выйдя из-за стола, проталкивается к подиуму, который использовался здесь вместо сцены для тех посетителей, что уже достаточно выпили, чтобы позволить себе петь на публике.  
— Внимание! — взмахивает рукой Эмили, взяв освободившийся микрофон, и Ричард опускает голову, зная, что сейчас произойдёт. Он разглядывает вытертую ткань своих джинсов, увеличенную золотистой линзой остатков пива в стакане, и чувствует себя персонажем какого-нибудь подросткового фильма, когда Эмили продолжает: — Мне бы хотелось, чтобы все слышали то, что потом на YouTube назовут Великим Позором Ричарда Баха.  
Ричард закрывает лицо ладонью и жалеет, что, несмотря на выпитое за последние пару часов пиво, не настолько пьян, чтобы показать ей средний палец и порекомендовать заткнуться, когда она под хохот остальных посетителей зовёт:  
— Рик, вставай уже и иди сюда!  
Джордж легонько подталкивает его в спину по направлению к подиуму, пока Эмили возится с настройками караоке и, закрыв микрофон ладонью, шепчет что-то миловидной девушке-администратору.  
— Скажите несколько слов, пожалуйста, — просит та с улыбкой, когда Ричард подходит ближе, и он привычно усмехается:  
— Добрый вечер, меня зовут Ричард Бах, я ненавижу мессий, справочники и иллюзии, — он оглядывает обращённые к нему лица и усмехается, — да и петь я, в общем, тоже не очень люблю, но придётся, потому что, когда мои коллеги просят о чём-то, проще выполнить их просьбу, чем пояснить, почему это невозможно сделать.  
— Повысь мне зарплату, Рик! — говорит Эмили, привстав на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до микрофона в его руках, и все в зале смеются её шутке, так что ей приходится подождать перед тем, как продолжить вместо Ричарда: — Вообще, приносшу извинения за то, что вы все сейчас услышите, потому что даже мы не смогли нагуглить, умеет ли он петь, зато мы точно знаем, сколько он работает, поэтому нам бы хотелось, чтобы ты… — она поворачивается к Ричарду и щелкает кнопкой на пульте управления караоке, — чтобы ты спел это.  
Ричард оглядывается на экран, и ему очень хочется спихнуть Эмили с подиума за такой подкол, потому что программа для караоке загружает для него песню Jefferson Airplane «Somebody to love».

Джонатан долго плутает по улицам, запутавшись в поворотах, и уже даже думает бросить эту дурацкую затею и пойти домой смотреть «Страх и ненависть в Лас-Вегасе», чтобы окончательно добить план, заданный с утра Гуглом, но в тот самый момент, когда он решает это сделать и достаёт телефон, чтобы проложить маршрут обратно к метро, замечает вывеску нужного ресторанчика на другой стороне улицы.  
— Мне всегда везёт, — говорит Джо негромко и переходит улицу, даже не доходя до светофора, будто вывеска может исчезнуть, пока он идёт. Из ресторанчика доносится музыка, слышная даже снаружи, и Джонатан уже не удивляется, узнав вступление к песне, которую слушал сегодня весь день. Удивляется он позднее, когда вместо ставшего почти родным голоса Грейс Слик слышит хрипловатое мужское пение, неуверенное и со странно знакомым тембром. Он тянет дверь на себя, пробираясь внутрь, и, пройдя мимо похожей на цербера хостесс, замирает.  
На подиуме в центре зала, перед плазменным экраном караоке, Ричард Бах поёт в микрофон со старомодной поролоновой нашлепкой о том, что стоит найти человека, которого можно будет полюбить по-настоящему. Он похлопывает себя по бедру ладонью в ритм музыке и улыбается так, что становится понятно: он действительно получает удовольствие от того, что делает.  
Джонатан тоже невольно улыбается, вспоминая своё первое впечатление, ещё там, в кофейне, когда Ричард больше напоминал персонажа сериала по книгам Агаты Кристи, в своём костюме-тройке и ослепительно белой рубашке с серебряными запонками, и когда был гладко выбрит и очень серьезен, будто поедание шоколадного маффина — самое ответственное на свете занятие. Сейчас Ричард больше походит не на киногероя, а на живого человека и, что уж, на самого Джо: растрёпанные волосы, мятые джинсы, которые он так и не переодел за день, и та же футболка, что он надел утром, уходя из дома Джонатана, — просто воплощённая мечта старшеклассницы.  
Поёт Ричард неплохо — не так, как Грейс Слик, конечно, но точно не хуже Джеффри Хаймана, и Джонатан невольно подпевает заученные уже слова, чувствуя себя так же, как когда-то в колледже, когда ему удалось попасть на концерт Пола Маккартни. Тогда он так же стоял в толпе, которая, разумеется, была больше, чем в этом ресторанчике, и так же подпевал стоящему на сцене человеку. И тогда ему так же хотелось чуть ли ни подпрыгивать от переполняющих его эмоций.  
Джо снова на миг задумывается о том, чем же вообще может заниматься Ричард с его умением удерживать внимание и этой сосредоточенной строгостью, как во время их первой встречи, и даже думает, что это может быть несколько клонов одного и того же человека. Но в этот миг Ричард, оглядывая слушающих его посетителей ресторанчика, встречается с ним взглядом и останавливается, не допевая до конца последнюю строчку песни.

— Ну, что же ты так слил финал? — укоризненно спрашивает Эмили, вынимая из его рук микрофон, но Ричард только отмахивается. Он смотрит на стоящего прямо у двери Джонатана Ливингстона, которого не планировал видеть никогда больше, и неожиданно для себя улыбается в ответ на его улыбку, хотя так страшно ему не было с момента просмотра фильма «Челюсти» в далёком детстве. Конечно, Джонатан не походил на большую белую акулу, но, в отличие от акулы, всё-таки нашёл его.  
Ричард подталкивает Эмили к администратору ресторанчика, которая вещает что-то про «Какое прекрасное выступление!» и «Не хотите ли попасть в наш зал славы и выиграть бесплатный ужин на двоих?», а сам спрыгивает с подиума и быстрым шагом пробирается между столиками, боясь, что Джонатан исчезнет. Ричард так торопится, что даже не обращает внимания на возмущенное восклицание одного из посетителей, которому наступает на ногу, но это того стоит — он ловит Джонатана за рукав у самой двери.  
— Мне повезло, — говорит Ричард, пытаясь заставить себя улыбнуться. — Опять.  
Джонатан беспомощно улыбается шутке, и Ричард чувствует себя так же, как когда-то в колледже, когда они с приятелями сколотили небольшую рок-группу в гараже, и после первого же концерта на вечеринке одногруппников он подошёл к смущенным первокурсницам, толпившимся у самой дальней стенки зала. Тогда он тоже чувствовал себя богом, но в тот раз ему хотелось только одного — затащить ту, рыженькую, к себе в комнату и проверить, правда ли её волосы пахнут имбирём и корицей, а сейчас...  
— Сейчас ты скажешь, что зашел сюда случайно, — говорит Ричард, не выпуская чужой рукав из пальцев, и Джонатан качает головой.  
— Мне пришло приглашение от этого бара, — отвечает он, кашлянув, будто раздумывая, стоит ли пояснять что-то ещё, а потом отводит взгляд. — А ты?  
— Коллеги затащили, — Ричард отмахивается куда-то за спину, где стоит уставленный пивными кружками столик, — мы отмечаем закрытие проекта.  
Ричарду кажется, что это отличная шутка судьбы — притащить на завершение проекта по работе этой клятой кнопки человека, на котором и проводились все тесты, как медики, наверное, приносят на празднование какого-нибудь научного открытия лабораторных мышей. Ричард чувствует себя виноватым, когда Джонатан переминается с ноги на ногу, словно решая, сбежать или остаться, и спрашивает:  
— Присоединишься к нам?  
Он понимает, что не дышал все эти несколько секунд, пока Джонатан не качнул головой, только когда тот выдыхает разочарованно после растерянного:  
— Нет, пожалуй. — Джонатан обводит рукой зал. — Слишком мало свободных столиков, слишком много людей.  
«А чего ты хотел? — спрашивает себя Ричард. — Чтобы он сам догадался о том, что он действительно не чайка, а подопытная крыса, а потом, смирившись с этим, хлопнул тебя по плечу и сказал, что всё в порядке и он совсем не сердится?»  
— Жаль, — говорит он вслух и вздрагивает, когда Джонатан трогает холодными пальцами его руку, всё ещё сжимающую рукав куртки:  
— Я пошёл? — В голосе — вопросительные интонации,и Ричарду кажется, тот хочет спросить ещё что-то, но Ричард только разжимает пальцы и кивает, повторяя:  
— Жаль.  
Он отворачивается до того, как за Джонатаном закрывается дверь, и пробирается обратно, к столику. Когда он подходит, Робби смотрит на него виновато.  
— Кто это был? — спрашивает тот напряженно, и Ричард отмахивается:  
— Знакомый. — Он берёт с края стола свой телефон и, почти не вслушиваясь в слова Робби, подключается к рабочему компьютеру по удалёнке. Он вспоминает, что, замотавшись с этой презентацией, совсем забыл о том, что Джонатан всё ещё не подключен к общей системе поиска и все запросы нужно назначать вручную, а сам он сделать это не успел.  
— Как я начал говорить до твоего соло, — решительно говорит Робби, закрывая ладонью экран его телефона, — я нашёл эту твою Не-Чайку...  
Ричард усмехается и отталкивает пальцы Робби.  
— Ты не представляешь... — начинает он, но Робби дёргает его за рукав.  
— Это не девочка, как ты думаешь, — выпаливает тот, глядя Ричарду в глаза и отчаянно краснея. Ричард медленно опускает руки. Ему уже не надо смотреть на экран, чтобы понять, почему Джонатан оказался в этом баре и почему Эмили выбрала именно эту песню в караоке. Над столом повисает тишина, и Ричард обводит взглядом всех своих подчинённых.  
— Это была не моя идея, — пожимает плечами Эмили и делает глоток своего "Космополитена". — Но ты нас очень удивил, правда.  
— Поговорим завтра, — говорит Ричард, повернувшись к Робби, и ему кажется, со стороны он похож на строгого папашу или на учителя младших классов. По крайней мере, Робби краснеет, как пятиклассник, пока Ричард заталкивает телефон в карман, одним большим глотком допивает пиво из своего стакана, вытирает осевшую на губах пену и, перекинув свою куртку через локоть, встаёт. Он быстро идёт к выходу, надеясь, что то, как Эмили и Робби понимающе переглянулись за его спиной, ему показалось.

Смятая жестяная банка, подпрыгивая, катится по тротуару, и Джонатан, догнав её, пинает ещё раз. Он идёт по улице, запахнув куртку плотнее, и хмурится. Он может вспомнить пару десятков фильмов, в которых герои вот так же идут по пустым улицам, жалея себя и думая о своей тяжёлой судьбе.  
— Не хватает дождя и какой-нибудь заунывной музыки для полноты картины, — бормочет Джо, снова поддевая банку носком кеда.  
Он чувствует себя лабораторной мышью в каком-то неясном эксперименте, и от этого ему хочется кричать. Наверное, стоило остаться и хотя бы попытаться понять, кто такой этот чёртов Ричард Бах, но Джонатан слишком давно не общался с живыми людьми, чтобы вот так, без подготовки и отрепетированных светских бесед о погоде и бейсболе, влиться в незнакомую компанию.  
— Мне остаётся только сбежать из страны, поменять пол и паспорт и уехать в Китай, — говорит он и вдруг понимает, что банка уже не громыхает по асфальту, прижатая к земле носком чужого кеда.  
— Почему в Китай? — нерешительно спрашивает Ричард, подталкивая к нему банку, и Джонатан отпинывает её назад:  
— Потому что там закрыт доступ к Гуглу.  
Это настолько похоже на какую-нибудь дурацкую повесть, из тех, что печатают в конце толстых глянцевых журналов для девочек, что Джонатан даже не задумывается о том, как всё выглядит со стороны, особенно когда Ричард негромко смеётся, подкидывая банку ногой и загоняя её в щель между двумя мусорными баками.  
— На самом деле, это иллюзия, — говорит он, и Джонатан перебивает его, находя в себе силы улыбнуться в ответ:  
— Я предпочитаю избавляться от плохих привычек сразу, как они появляются. — Ричард смотрит на него непонимающе, и Джонатан усмехается: — Забирать тебя, пьяного, из баров.  
— Да, — кивает Ричард и догоняет прошедшего мимо Джонатана, подстраиваясь под его шаги. — Мои ребята, чего доброго, начнут называть тебя Миссис Бах и спрашивать, когда у нас годовщина.  
Несмотря на алкоголь, координацию Ричард не теряет. По крайней мере, он успевает придержать за локоть запнувшегося Джонатана, который отшатывается от его рук, как от огня, хотя эта поддержка и приятна. Некстати вспоминается песня, которую Джонатан слушал весь день на повторе.  
— Помнишь, ты спросил, кто я? — уточняет Ричард, стараясь ничем не показать, что его задел жест Джонатана, но тот догадывается об этом, глядя на то, как решительно он заталкивает руки в карманы своей кожанки. — Так вот... — Ричард вздыхает и вынимает из кармана пачку сигарет. Джонатан жадно смотрит на то, как он закуривает, попав по колёсику зажигалки только с третьего раза. — Ты пользуешься кнопкой «Мне повезёт» для принятия решений, и за последнюю неделю тебе выпадали рецепты шотландской кухни, «Хроники Нарнии», метрополитен и Ричард Бах. —Ричард затягивается, и Джонатан невольно протягивает руку за сигаретой.  
— Это слишком, — говорит он, неумело затягиваясь, и вкладывает сигарету обратно в пальцы Ричарда, но тот только разводит руками.  
— Это моя работа, — отвечает Ричард. — И это долгая история.  
Джонатан вздыхает, делает шаг назад, как дети отходят от зеркала в темноте, будто надеясь, что тёмная тень отражения не дотянется до них, если отойти немного дальше. Он трёт переносицу, колупая мизинцем веснушки, и берёт Ричарда за рукав.  
— Ничего, — говорит он. — У меня много времени.  
Ричард недоумённо переводит взгляд на пальцы на рукаве своей куртки, и Джонатану кажется, что в том нелепом артхаусе, по сюжету которого идёт его жизнь на этой неделе, наконец-то наступил переломный момент.  
— Не вздумай исчезать, — говорит он, поднимая вторую руку, чтобы подозвать такси. — Я уже гуглил твоё имя, и там выходит только этот урод, писавший про бобров и чаек.  
— Я скажу ребятам, что Миссис Бах не отпустила меня на работу, — отшучивается Ричард, отбрасывая сигарету, и Джонатану даже не хочется отвечать на подкол. В конце концов, он уже давно понял, что этот пижон похож на него самого, а сам Джонатан тоже предпочитает отшучиваться, когда ему страшно до чёртиков, поэтому просто подталкивает Ричарда к машине и называет свой адрес водителю.

В машине Джонатан молчит, поглядывая искоса на замершего на своём сидении Ричарда, и тот чувствует себя подопытной мышью. Он поддёргивает рукава куртки, чтобы не барабанить пальцами по колену, и замечает ту же нервную дрожь теней на бедре Джонатана. Одинаковые жесты, одинаковое смущение.  
— Слушай, — говорит Ричард, прочистив горло, и замечает, как смотрит на них таксист в зеркало заднего вида. — Слушай, а твоя девушка не будет против?  
— Девушка? — переспрашивает Джонатан, будто не расслышав, и Ричард пожимает плечами.  
— Ну та, чьи сигареты ты хранишь дома, та, которая... — Которая трогает мизинцем веснушки на твоей шее и иногда раскладывает вещи по местам, хочет сказать он, но Джонатан отмахивается:  
— Эта — не будет.  
Ричарду неловко. Он слишком давно не общался с живыми людьми не по работе, и сейчас, без подготовки и отрепетированных диалогов, не знает, что сказать. Было бы у него время, останься Джонатан там, в баре, и Ричард бы сбежал на пару минут в туалет, прижался к грязноватому зеркалу и продумал всё до мельчайших фраз. Может быть, он даже нарисовал бы блок-схему этого разговора пальцем на пыльном стекле туалета, чтобы потом было проще разыгрывать его по готовому сценарию. Хотя, наверное, это было бы подлостью.  
— Кстати, — усмехается Джонатан. Он смотрит в окно, отвернувшись, и его усмешку Ричард видит только в тусклом и полупрозрачном отражении на стекле автомобиля, за которым проносятся пятна света и угловатые очертания домов. И ещё по тому, как дёргается его щека, а вместе с ней и мягкая мочка уха, на которой, наверное, тоже есть веснушки. — Сигареты я докурил, ты плохо на меня влияешь.  
— Ты на меня тоже, — тихо говорит Ричард, рассматривая пятна от кофе на своих джинсах. Его слова заставляют Джонатана отвернуться от окна и коротко посмотреть на него. Они встречаются взглядами только на пару секунд, и Ричард, опуская глаза, вспоминает случайный факт, что взгляд человека можно выдерживать без дискомфорта не более трёх секунд. Он бы поделился этим наблюдением с Джонатаном, но вместо этого только дёргает ворот своей футболки. — Я сегодня впервые так на работу заявился, а костюм мне найти не успели.  
Он бы с удовольствием рассказал и о том, как впервые с покупки машины спускался в метро, как начал поддразнивать коллег, как, в конце концов, начал улыбаться и шутить на презентациях, но это лучше отложить на потом, когда из головы выветрятся оставленные пивом пузырьки и можно будет сложить это всё в слова.  
Джонатан легонько хлопает его по колену, и Ричард не успевает поджать пальцы, так что ладонь Джо, холодная то ли от ночной прогулки, то ли от нервов, на миг накрывает его руку.  
— Приехали.  
Они тянутся за кошельками одновременно, но Джонатан успевает первым и, заметив, как хмурится Ричард, только улыбается:  
— Миссис Бах у тебя феминистка, так и расскажи коллегам.

«Миссис Бах, твою мать», — думает Джонатан, отмеряя шагами ступеньки.  
Лифт опять заело, и дыхание начинает обжигать лёгкие уже на четвертом этаже. Ричард за его спиной почти неслышно шаркает подошвами кед по ступенькам, замедляя шаги тогда, когда Джо совсем выдыхается и идёт всё медленнее.  
«Занялась бы ты фитнесом, что ли...»  
Он усмехается этим мыслям и открывает дверь своей квартиры, безбоязненно пропуская Ричарда вперёд. Закрывая дверь, он думает, что, будь у него нормальная мать, она была бы в ужасе от того, что её ребёнок впускает в дом незнакомых людей, но мать Джо умерла, не успев научить его этому, а параметры безопасности на компьютере не имели ничего против Ричарда.  
— Ты улыбаешься, — не поворачиваясь, говорит Ричард, и Джонатан настороженно смотрит на него, согнувшегося над шнурками кед в темноте тесной прихожей.  
— Откуда ты… — начинает он, но, вспомнив, что этот невозможный человек знает про него больше, чем кто-либо другой, отмахивается и тянется к выключателю. — А впрочем, забей. Улыбаюсь.  
— И почему же?  
Это похоже на флирт. По крайней мере, у Джонатана так же замирало сердце, когда с ним пыталась заигрывать бывшая коллега на последней работе. А до этого — девушка, с которой он вместе ходил на занятия по литературе. А до этого, наверное, только в младшей школе, и именно тогда пресловутые бабочки в животе были самыми заметными. Интересно, а если бы он начал так же таскать сумку с ноутбуком Ричарда от машины до дома, бабочки бы вернулись?  
— Потому что идиот, — хмуро сообщает Джонатан, вспоминая то, как завивались кудряшками волосы над тонкой шеей девочки, которая сидела за партой перед ним в школе. Кажется, над воротником мятой футболки Ричарда — такие же, только рыжеватые. — Кофе будешь?  
— Как скажешь.  
В кухне оглушительно тихо, даже не слышно шума машин, и Джонатан, засыпав в кофеварку свежих зёрен, нажимает на пульт на стене, включая музыку на спящем в комнате компьютере. В плейлисте — всё та же мешанина из перепевок и ремиксов песни «Somebody to love», которую подсунул ему утром Гугл, и, прибавляя громкости, Джонатан искоса смотрит на устроившегося на подоконнике Ричарда.  
— Твою мать, — сдавленно шепчет тот, закрывая глаза ладонью, и спрашивает: — Это ведь тебе утром подсунули, да? Утром? — Джо кивает, и Ричард усмехается, прижавшись затылком к стеклу. — Я убью Робби. И Эмили заодно. — Он покачивает головой, и его взъерошенные волосы, будто кисточкой, проходятся по пыльной поверхности стекла. — Хотя начать нужно с себя.  
— Начать нужно с рассказа, — решительно говорит Джонатан. Ему очень хочется закрыть дверь, форточку и Wi-Fi-соединение — на всякий случай, чтобы Ричард точно никуда не делся, потому что азарт перед самой разгадкой будоражит до дрожи в кончиках пальцев. — Ты обещал.  
Эта фраза звучит пошло, как в мелодрамах. Джо даже кажется, что у него сейчас начнут трястись губы, как у какой-нибудь домохозяйки, и он отворачивается, чтобы достать из шкафа кружки. Пока он гремит посудой, Ричард достаёт и кармана джинсов помятую пачку сигарет и проводит пальцем по краю блюдца, в котором по-прежнему лежат вчерашние окурки.  
— Меня зовут Ричард Бах, — невнятно из-за зажатой в уголке рта сигареты, начинает он, — я ненавижу мессий, справочники и хорьков-спасателей, но зато я люблю свой маленький отдел в компании Google, который занимается доработкой функционала кнопки «Мне повезёт?».

После этих отрепетированных полсотни раз слов спина Джонатана каменеет. Ричард не видит его лица, и ему страшно продолжать. Подумать только, ещё утром он не боялся выступать перед целым залом топ-менеджеров компании с презентацией, а теперь не может собраться с силами и рассказать то же самое только одному человеку.  
«Стареешь, Рик», — говорит он себе, и эта фраза в его голове звучит почему-то голосом Робби.  
— Робби и Эмили — двое из четырёх моих подопечных, и именно они подсунули тебе эту песню сегодня утром, а меня заставили петь её в баре. Чёртовы интриганы.  
— Подсунули? — переспрашивает Джонатан, ставя на стол чашки. Ричард ещё во время прошлого визита заметил, что механические действия его успокаивают, и это ещё одна черта, которая их объединяет. Пожалуй, все эти ритуалы варки кофе, чистки зубов, поездок по одному и тому же маршруту каждый день, заказа одной и той же еды в одних и тех же ресторанах, подъёма по будильнику и сна в одной и той же позе помогают удержать жизнь в подобии рамок. Правила делают жизнь правильной — кажется, так говорил отец.  
Джонатан ставит на подоконник ту самую кружку с логотипом Гугла, полную чёрного кофе почти до краёв, и садится рядом, без спроса вытянув из пачки Ричарда ещё сигарету.  
— У нас было исследование, — говорит Ричард вместо того, чтобы рявкнуть: «Брось немедленно!», — мы проводили анализ запросов к нашей волшебной кнопке, чтобы определить возможность её влияния на прибыль за счёт рекламы и вообще… — Он неопределенно ведёт в воздухе пальцами, разгоняя сизые завитки дыма. — И так мы нашли тебя. Прицепили маяк, который отслеживал твои обычные запросы в поисковик, чтобы мы могли придумать, как привязать их к нашей кнопке, и из-за этого мне приходилось вручную подсовывать тебе статьи.  
Можно было бы рассказать ещё и про образ Не-Чайки, про то, что он прочитал это отчаянное письмо с благодарностью, про то, что тратил по часу в день, подыскивая подходящую статью, которую можно было бы выдать на запрос Джонатана, но вместо этого всего Ричард разводит руками.  
— Я не думал, что мы можем встретиться в реальности, — врёт он. — Просто я нашёл у тебя в поисковике бар, просто зашёл туда выпить ирландского пива, как дома, просто ты тоже туда пришёл. Так получилось.  
— Ты ещё извиняться начни, — бурчит Джонатан, но глаза его над краем кружки смеются. — Хотя, пожалуй, можешь.  
— За что именно? — нахмурившись, уточняет Ричард, и Джонатан, поставив ополовиненную кружку на подоконник, отвечает:  
— За то, что всё оказалось так… — он тоже шевелит пальцами, перемешивая дым сигарет, своей и Ричарда, — так просто.

Ричард молчит, и Джонатан тоже утыкается в остатки своего кофе. Загадка оказалась не такой уж и сложной, но её разгадка не вызвала разочарования. Конечно, жалко, что Ричард не был шпионом ЦРУ или голограммой какой-нибудь программы из Матрицы, но его работа очень походила на действия Бога из машины, которого Джонатан придумал для себя, когда в очередной раз, застывая от одиночества, жал на кнопку «Мне повезёт?» в браузере.  
Ричард легонько постукивает пальцем по сигарете, стряхивая пепел в блюдце. Он не поднимает взгляда, будто и в правду виноват перед Джонатаном за всё это, и тот качает головой. Как можно извиняться за неделю, которая больше походила на жизнь, чем весь предыдущий год?  
Кофе остаётся на один глоток, и Джонатан решительно допивает уже остывшую горечь, а потом так же решительно сообщает:  
— Мы виделись до бара. — Ричард наконец-то поднимает голову и удивлённо смотрит на Джонатана. У него почти прозрачные глаза, серые, как наледь на асфальте, и Джо отмахивается от этого сравнения, продолжая: — Я наткнулся на тебя раньше, чем ты — на меня. Неделю назад, в Старбаксе на Девятой. Ты проверял меню и рекомендации по тому же приложению, что и я. И заказал то же самое, что посоветовал сайт. И я тогда подумал… — Джонатан встаёт с подоконника и ставит кружку на край раковины, — подумал, что ты, может быть, тоже живёшь, как я.  
— Почти угадал, — смеётся Ричард, давя сигарету в блюдце. — Только я живу хуже.  
Джонатану кажется, что он совершает ошибку. Так же, как когда впервые решился доверить свою жизнь указке Гугла — та же дрожь в коленках, та же нерешительность, те же мурашки по веснушкам между лопаток. Джо даже видит себя тогда, утром, в свой пустой день рождения: в одной руке — бутылка виски, в другой — мышь, тянущаяся к кнопке «Мне повезёт?».  
— Расскажешь? – спрашивает Джо, и Ричард смотрит на него, прищурившись. Глянув на экран своего телефона, он переворачивает тот дисплеем вниз и пожимает плечами:  
— Почему нет?  
Джонатан улыбается в ответ и думает, показались ли ему мелькнувшие на экране чужого телефона слова «Никогда больше» или нет.

Заталкивая свёрнутые купюры в задний карман, Робби не улыбается, хотя ему как победившему в споре положено. Он постукивает кончиками пальцев по краю стола, как по клавиатуре, и поглядывает в сторону двери. В кафе шумно, и никто не замечает тишины за их столиком.  
— Мне кажется, он знал, да? — спрашивает Робби, не поднимая головы. Пол и Джордж синхронно пожимают плечами, но не говорят ни слова, и Эмили не выдерживает.  
— Вы ведёте себя как дети, которые разбили папочкин плазменный телевизор и теперь не знают, что делать. — Она поджимает губы, хмурится и тянется за оставленным на столе телефоном, но так и не касается пёстрого чехла. Ей хочется позвонить Ричарду, объяснить, что всё это — дурацкая шутка, и где-то в Нью-Йорке действительно живёт тоненькая девочка с татуировкой в виде чайки на узком запястье, прячущая в кармане мешковатого свитера свой телефон с затёртой кнопкой поиска. Хотя Эмили и знает, что Рик ей не поверит.  
— Если бы мы разбили его плазму, он бы просто заказал новую, — задумчиво произносит Пол, и Джордж заканчивает за него:  
— Или мы бы заказали.  
— И вообще, зачем ему телевизор? — встревает Робби и пишет на оставленном на столе костере, рядом с нарисованной Ричардом чайкой: «Гуглеры открыты для приключений и новых ощущений». Он протягивает картонный кругляш Эмили и усмехается: — Мне кажется, Рик — настоящий гуглер.  
В скобках на его зубах отражается тусклый, приглушенный свет от лампы над столом, и Эмили качает головой, вертя костер в руках, и тоже улыбается.  
— Надо будет прилепить это над его компьютером на работе, — говорит она, сдавшись. — И попросить, чтобы он привёл этого Не-Чайку на работу!

По-честному, стоило бы сейчас поблагодарить Джонатана за кофе, вызвать такси, сославшись на то, что завтра на работу, и заснуть на своей узкой, как корабельная койка, кровати. По-честному, стоило бы поставить в почтовом клиенте фильтры, чтобы никогда больше не получать письма от заученного уже адреса. Неплохо было бы через пару недель молчания открыть на минуту программу Робби и вывести на экран монитора Джонатана билет в один конец до Гренландии или одну из волонтёрских программ ЮНЕСКО в Уганде, чтобы больше никогда не пересекаться с ним ни в интернете, ни на улицах Нью-Йорка.  
Стоило бы, но Ричард, разглядывая кофейную гущу на дне своей чашки, начинает рассказывать:  
— До начала этого года я жил в Ирландии, пока не понял, что так больше не могу. — Он поводит плечами, словно вспоминая все переношенные пиджаки, скребёт покрытую редкими рыжеватыми щетинками шею, потянувшись рукой, будто бы поправить узел несуществующего галстука, и усмехается. — Я продал всё, что мог, купил билет до Нью-Йорка, снял квартиру и прилетел сюда, едва коллеги из местного филиала предложили. Полгода назад.  
— Полгода? — переспрашивает Джонатан настороженно, вертя в пальцах зажигалку Ричарда, и тот кивает:  
— Да, сразу после дня рождения. — И добавляет саркастически: — Очень символично, как мне тогда показалось.  
Джонатан улыбается его словам, и Ричарду кажется, что эта улыбка больше подошла бы какому-нибудь лесному духу из древних легенд. Фавну, а не человеку.  
— Действительно, символично, — говорит Джо: — Начинать что-то новое лучше с переломного момента какого-нибудь.  
— Тридцать два года — это не переломный момент, — смеётся Ричард и, глядя на веснушки на шее Джонатана, продолжает: — А потом ежедневные графики, работа, статистика, презентации, снова работа, снова презентации, встречи. Шесть часов на сон, час — на завтрак и сборы, полтора часа в пробке — и снова работа.  
Джонатан потягивается, как кот, и морщится.  
— Скучно жить по клеткам, — говорит он, глядя поверх плеча Ричарда на пыльное стекло, за которым мерцает неоновыми огнями никогда не спящий город. — Сам будто в клетке, да?  
Ричард смотрит на него, чуть склонив голову, и не знает, что сказать в ответ. Таких, как Джонатан, Ричарда приучали презирать с детства: неудачник, не добившийся ничего в жизни, разгильдяй, не умеющий упорядочить свой быт, фрик, который не хочет общаться с другими людьми. Никто.  
Да уж, никто…  
Никто, кроме Джонатана, не смог разглядеть за нагромождением всех этих графиков и планов что-то ещё, и Ричарду снова становится страшно оттого, что этот рыжий и нескладный парень появился в его жизни. Он чувствует взгляд Джонатана, несмелый и немного смущенный, и берёт в руки пачку сигарет.

Ричард замолкает после его вопроса и тянется за оставленной на подоконнике пачкой сигарет, словно привычные жесты помогают ему сосредоточиться в поисках ответа. Джонатан знает, у него такая же привычка.  
Ему кажется, этот вопрос задел Ричарда, его кропотливо выстроенную модель жизни, все эти графики и планы. С другой стороны, сам Ричард тоже сломал его собственный, ставший привычным ход жизни.  
— Ты знаешь, — говорит Ричард, когда молчание совпадает с паузой между песнями. — Моей матери понравилась бы твоя точка зрения.  
«Миссис Бах», — снова думает Джонатан, и эта мысль, как и странное, действительно похожее на щекотку от крыльев бабочки в животе, чувство, уже не вызывает у него внутреннего содрогания. Он щелкает колесиком зажигалки Ричарда, которую вертит в руках последние несколько минут и, прикрыв ладонью, протягивает тому огонёк. Ричард наклоняется к рукам Джонатана, и тот увствует его дыхание так же хорошо, как и тепло от огня. Пожалуй, даже отчётливей. Оранжевые отблески путаются в рыжеватых искрах отросшей щетины на скулах Ричарда, и в его прикрытых глазах — такие же жёлтые точки. Джонатан заметил их ещё в первую встречу.  
Наверное, со стороны могло бы показаться, что у него слишком пристальный взгляд. Может быть, даже немного восторженный, и, посмотри он ещё немного, его можно было бы назвать влюбленным.  
— А моя мать, наверное, оценила бы твой стиль жизни, — прочистив горло, говорит Джонатан, машинально убирая зажигалку в карман. — Она тоже любила ритуалы, только немного другие.  
Ричард курит мелкими затяжками, выдыхая дым вверх, в форточку, и спрашивает:  
— Какие?  
По-честному, стоило бы сейчас предложить Ричарду ещё кофе, а потом вызвать такси, ведь тому завтра явно надо на работу, и заснуть на своём всё ещё пахнущем чужим парфюмом диване. По-честному, стоило бы сменить адрес электронной почты на что-нибудь, вроде ihaterichardbach@gmail.com, чтобы никогда не быть больше подопытной крысой в экспериментах Ричарда. Неплохо было бы через пару недель переехать в другой район города или снова махнуть в Индию, чтобы больше никогда не пересекаться с Ричардом ни в интернете, ни на улицах города, пусть и случайно.  
Стоило бы, но Джонатан, снова включая кофеварку, начинает рассказывать:  
— Мои родители были психованными хиппи, фанатами другого Баха.  
«Этого урода!», — замечает он про себя.  
— Такими, какими ты, наверное, видел их в фильмах. Образцово-показательными, можно сказать. — Он замолкает буквально на мгновение, пытаясь понять, как Ричард реагирует на его рассказ. — Они умерли, когда я был совсем маленьким…  
Джонатан говорит теми же фразами, которые много раз писал в так и не заведённом блоге, и Ричард слушает его, прикрыв глаза и иногда стряхивая с кончика сигареты пепел. Он не перебивает неуверенную речь Джо, слушая очень внимательно про разноцветные таблетки, про серые стены интерната, про светлые волосы девочки, которая сидела перед ним в колледже, про станции метро и опостылевший офис где-то в Бруклине, и это молчаливое внимание подкупает Джонатана даже больше, чем все разгаданные тайны последней недели.

Ричард слушает, и ему кажется, что он видит произнесённые нарочито весёлым голосом фразы напечатанными в открытом текстовом документе, и усталость в висках стучит с той же частотой, с которой мигает курсор. 1,25 секунды вроде бы, почти как человеческое сердцебиение.  
Они говорят много: про свою жизнь, про поисковик, про интернет, про ту самую, льющуюся из колонок, песню. Ричард рассказывает про своих коллег, Джо приносит из комнаты стопку фотографий, которые он снимал, когда Гугл не предлагал ему ничего конкретного, и на них падает тусклый розовато-серый свет из окна.  
— Утро, — рассеянно замечает Ричард, потряхивая пачку, в которой перекатываются от стенки к стенке две последние сигареты, и покачивает головой — странно, за всё это время он так и не глянул ни разу на виджет часов на экране своего телефона, да и вообще не взял его в руки, оставив лежать у окна. Может быть, всё дело в заметке «Никогда больше», но Ричард сам не очень верит в это.  
— Опять на работу? — Джо смотрит в окно, будто бы сквозь Ричарда, но тот всё равно слышит в его голосе что-то, похожее на сожаление, и кивает.  
— Как всегда.  
Он встаёт со стула, на котором сидел почти не вставая с самого прихода сюда, осторожно складывает стопку фотографий на край усыпанного крошками от пиццы стола, потягивается, а в это время привычно раскладывает план на день в голове, как пасьянс: добраться до дома, переодеться, доехать до работы, где нужно будет написать в другие отделы по поводу Робби. Плетёт паутину на весь сегодняшний день.  
Джонатан провожает его до двери, останавливается у порога, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Когда Ричард садится, чтобы завязать шнурки на кедах, он видит босые ноги Джо совсем близко — трогательно поджатые пальцы, едва заметные в полутьме пятнышки веснушек на белой, незагорелой коже, — и это все кажется ему таким же признаком беззащитности, что и выдуманные для той самой девочки Не-Чайки узкие запястья и потерянный взгляд. Ричард качает головой и встаёт, тянется за курткой, только чтобы не смотреть на Джонатана, который, он знает, почти не отрывает от него глаз.  
— Сегодня мы закрываем этот проект окончательно, — говорит Ричард, поправляя воротник куртки, — так что больше никто не будет управлять ответами на твои случайные запросы.  
Джонатан опускает голову, прячась за вьющейся рыжеватой чёлкой, и усмехается.  
— Так даже неинтересно, — говорит он. — Никакого риска.  
«Никакого риска», — повторяет про себя Ричард, и, в отличие от Джонатана, в его мыслях нет сожаления, только предупреждение: не делай глупостей. Из комнаты по-прежнему слышно музыку, и под голос Грейс Слик, умоляющей о ком-нибудь, кого можно будет любить без оглядки и оправданий, он открывает дверь и даже переступает через порог.  
«Скучно жить по клеткам», — вспоминает он и, замешкавшись на миг, делает шаг назад.  
Небритый подбородок Джо покалывает пальцы, когда Ричард, удерживая его лицо, наклоняется и, прикрыв глаза, касается губами его губ.

Джонатан смотрит на свои руки, которыми сам закрыл за Ричардом дверь, когда тот, испуганно прошептав: «Извини, пожалуйста, извини!», перешагнул через порог. Пальцы чуть подрагивают не то от нервной встряски, не то от того, как сильно Джо цеплялся за куртку Ричарда, стараясь удержать его рядом.  
Он мог бы вспомнить около сотни фильмов, в которых всё закончилось бы по-другому. Да и стоило бы выбежать следом, за шиворот затащить Ричарда обратно и потребовать если не ночи любви, так хоть объяснений.  
Джонатан качает головой и проверяет замки, а потом медленно идёт обратно в комнату.  
Несущаяся из колонок песня кажется издёвкой, и Джо выключает её, опрокинув всю квартиру в тишину. Он садится за стол, пялится в оживший монитор и рассеянно трогает свой рот.  
Наверное, он мог бы подумать, что ему это показалось, если бы не чуть саднящие губы и не тянущее ощущение в животе — то ли страх, то ли возбуждение, от которого поджимаются пальцы на ногах и сохнет в горле.  
Машинально Джонатан открывает вкладку с заметками так и не заведенного блога и, положив вздрагивающие пальцы на клавиатуру, пишет:  
«Кажется, я люблю Ричарда Баха».  
Он смотрит на эту запись долго, не решаясь продолжить, а потом привычно закрывает все вкладки и встаёт со стула. Джонатан натягивает не глаженую футболку, ищет чистые носки по всей квартире, и эти судорожно-быстрые, рваные движения похожи на то исступление, с которым он впервые нажал на кнопку «Мне повезёт?» полгода назад.  
— Повезло, блядь, — говорит он своему отражению в зеркале у двери: растерянный взгляд, взъерошенные волосы, всё ещё красные, чуть припухшие губы, скривленные в нервной усмешке. Он включает телефон, открывает карты и прокладывает маршрут до офиса компании Google. — Наконец-то повезло.

Ричард уже больше получаса пялится в монитор, к краю которого прицеплен костер из вчерашнего бара с нарисованной его рукой чайкой и надписью: «Гуглеры открыты для приключений и новых ощущений».  
«Открыты», — думает он, трогая кончиками пальцев свои губы и стараясь не думать о том, что сделал. И о том, что сбежал, хотя очень хотелось остаться. В конце концов, только Джонатан смог понять его сходу, и только он смог опрокинуть на расчерченную ровными клетками жизнь Ричарда пятна краски. Рыжей, как его веснушки.  
Как брызги кофе на столешнице у клавиатуры.  
Как капли пива на костере.  
Ричард встряхивает головой и достаёт из ящика стола запасную пачку сигарет, даже не обращая внимания на то, как пристально на него смотрят из-за стеклянной двери Робби и Эмили и как поглядывают по очереди близнецы. Пожалуй, стоит взять выходной и, может быть даже, слетать домой, чтобы за семнадцатичасовой перелёт попробовать забыть всё, что случилось за последнюю неделю.  
Он курит, меряя шагами кабинет, и, когда звонит внутренний телефон, даже не реагирует. В конце концов, после третьего гудка вызов перейдёт к коллегам, а они сейчас с любым вопросом справятся лучше него.  
Ричард оглядывается на кабинет за стеклянной стеной, когда замолкает его трубка, и видит, что звонок принимает Эмили. Она подносит телефон к уху, кивает, а потом изумленно смотрит сначала на кабинет Ричарда, а потом оглядывается на Робби, и тот смеётся. Он пишет что-то на своём планшете и, подойдя к стеклянной двери Ричарда, показывает ему надпись:  
«Рик, к тебе пришла Мисис Бах и кажеться мне что это твой Не-Чайка».  
Ричард ломает в пальцах сигарету, смотрит на Робби через стекло и, показав ему средний палец, отцепляет от монитора костер с надписью. Затолкав тот в карман джинсов, он выходит из кабинета и уже на выходе слышит, как Робби говорит ему вслед:  
— Тебе повезло, Рик!  
— Да, — говорит он своему отражению в двери лифта. — Мне повезло.


End file.
